Pokemon Heart and Soul
by CappyT
Summary: This is the story of Ethan McCann who, like most ten-year-old boys in the world of Pokemon aspires to be a pokemon master! He's from New Bark Town and he's just starting out, but something tells me, he's destined to be as great as Ash Ketchum himself.
1. Prologue: Pokegenesis

Prologue

PokéGenesis

In the dawn of time after the great pokémon deity Arceus created the universe, Dialga set time in motion, and space was balanced by Palkia, the two leviathans as some call them rose and created the land and seas on the planet Earth. These leviathans, Groudon and Kyogre, clashed in a great struggle. Groudon caused lava to rise from the pit of the newly created earth. Kyogre struck back fiercely with its powers over water and covered Groudon's land. The two battled on for a year until finally the great dragon of the sky Rayquaza flew down and banished the two to separate caverns where they could only be released by a certain pair of orbs. Thus the earth was fully formed. Arceus looked out upon the world and saw how vibrantly Celebi had made the trees and plant-life and how clear and cool the water was that Kyogre had sprung. The sky was bright blue thanks to Rayquaza and Ho-Oh's good keeping. All was at peace. Arceus thought it might be a little too peaceful. After all, there were only a handful of beings on this newly created planet. Sure, he had the lake guardians to keep him company as well as the other guardians that he had created to protect this planet from the fallen ones such as Giratina and Darkrai, but it still wasn't enough. There needed to be more living creatures. Arceus cried out to his brethren and, as it turns out, most of them shared his feelings. And so Ho-Oh, the high guardian of the planet cast out a giant rainbow that encased the world and Arceus bestowed upon Ho-Oh the powers of creation and life. Up from the dirt rose more creatures. These were the first pokémon which would later evolve in several evolutionary branches. Among these first pokémon were Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Togepi, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, Shieldon, and Dratini- to name a few. These creatures lived in harmony and the food chain began with Aerodactyl at the top. "Who will protect these creatures we have spawned if we are unable to protect them?" asked Lugia. "After all, most of us can only create certain things and not reproduce." There was much commotion at this point. No one could think of an answer.

"I know what we can do." Arceus said. The crowd became silent at the word of the creator.

"Speak, Lord Arceus, spread your wisdom among us." Ho-Oh begged.

"That is what I propose. We must create beings with a conscious and knowledge as we have." A stunned silence followed these words.

"You mean we're supposed to create lesser beings with the same power as we have, Lord Arceus?" Rayquaza asked.

"Not the same power; just more intellect then the pokémon we have created. They shall be created to watch over and protect the species of pokémon on this planet. As Ho-Oh has created the pokémon, I shall create these more powerful beings and I shall call them humans. These humans shall inherit this world and none of you may interfere with their world order unless absolutely necessary. Let us see how well they do and if they survive I shall create them from the dust of the earth and give them the means necessary to live and breed. They shall not spawn eggs but live young. Any who object to my thoughts and words? Speak now or hold your peace eternally." Arceus looked around and waited to hear if any would speak up when none did he spoke again. "So it is written so shall it be." A sandstorm like no other rose from the open planes of the earth and man was formed along with a woman. The man Arceus named Adam and the woman he named Eve and he placed them on a continent in the west. He divided the continent in half by borders. One half he deemed Kanto and the other he named Johto. He then returned to the heavens to meet with his guardians. "Until these humans populate the planet each of you shall be divided among the earth. To the far South I send Moltres, to the far East I send Zapdos, to the far North I send Articuno, and to the far West I send Lugia. To guard the humans in the land of Kanto and Johto I send you, Ho-Oh. Protect them well and someday I shall return."

"You are leaving us, Lord Arceus?" Ho-Oh asked in disappointment.

"I must, my child, but fear not for I swear that in earth's darkest hour I shall return to protect what is rightfully mine. Now I leave to allow the flow of the universe to continue and to let humans and pokémon live their lives side by side." With these words, Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia vanished into the sky.

Millennia passed and, as Arceus had said, Adam and Eve had reproduced and people dominated the earth. Ho-Oh had taken refuge and rest in a tower the humans had constructed for him out of brass in the city of Ecruteak where he could watch over the continent from the center. Decades later Lugia flew from the West and settled in Ecruteak also where the natives built him a tower of tin. And the world rested peacefully until one dark day.

The earth had fallen under chaos. A dark ruler had risen and discovered a way to capture pokémon in magical stone objects. He was the unnamed king of the underground city of Pokemopolis. Using his dark shadow powers he had captured and enslaved Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno and now he had his greedy eyes set on Lugia and Ho-Oh. This of course was his greatest mistake. He stormed Ecruteak with his army and fought his way to the Tin Tower wherein dwelt Lugia. He unleashed Zapdos and forced it to strike the tower with lightning causing a blaze to spring forth engulfing the tower. Lugia burst from the tower and caused hurricane-level winds to knock the king and his troops into the sea. Lugia then released the three legendary birds from the king's control and sent them to Kanto where they would dwell until the day Arceus is to return. Lugia then ascended and went to a group of islands to the west of Johto where he could rest and recover. Ho-Oh looked over the city of Ecruteak and was filled with sorrow. What had Arceus' people done? Was war what these "humans" had become enraptured in? Ho-Oh thought that the world was coming to a close and that Arceus would be returning soon, but he was wrong. Ho-Oh looked to the Tin Tower and heard the cries of three pokémon. How very sad indeed. He flew above the tower and saw the carcasses of the three deceased pokémon. Feeling pity and sorrow that the three creatures had been smited by humanities evil he restored and renewed them. They became encased in a beautiful rainbow fire and the three leapt from the tower as new creatures. Ho-Oh named them Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. They each fled from the towers to roam the earth protecting it until the day when Arceus would return. And so our story will begin in a small town in Johto where a certain boy will become a man and show pokémon and humans alike that there can be harmony between pokémon and people once more.


	2. Episode 1: The Ultimate Decision

Episode 1

The Ultimate Decision:

Grass, Fire, or Water?

"What a beautiful day!" Ethan McCann sighed as he got out of bed and stretched. "Oh, crud, I missed a call!" he looked down at his pokégear. "Professor Elm called? One new voicemail." He typed in his password and the voicemail played: "Hello, Ethan, this is Professor Elm. I'm calling because there was an errand I was hoping you could take care of for me. My aide and I are far too busy with preparations for Trainer's Week coming up to go and tend to it ourselves. If you'll come over to my lab I'll make it worth your while. Thank you so very much! Hope to see you soon." Ethan sighed. _Oh that Professor, always needing me to do odd jobs for him._ "Well, I might as well at least go and see what he wants." Traveling to Professor Elms Laboratory was no difficult task for Ethan as he lived right next door. He walked downstairs to see his mother who was in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Hey Mom!"

"Hi, sweetie. I'm making chicken salad for lunch; sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!" Ethan smiled. His mother always made the best food. "Hey, Mom, after lunch I have to go see the Professor."

"Again? That's what? The third time this week?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd make it 'worth my while'."

"Doesn't he usually pay you for assisting him?"

"Yes, which is why I think this may be something more."

His mother gasped slightly. "You don't think…"

"Well, with Trainer's Week coming up, ya never know." He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, well don't get your hopes up dear. You know how odd Professor Elm can be sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for lunch, it was delicious! Need help cleaning up?"

"No thanks, I should be fine. You just run along, dear."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!" He hugged her and then dashed out of the door.

"Professor, I'm here!"

"Is that you, Ethan?" Professor Elm's voice echoed from somewhere above. Ethan stood in the entrance to the Elm Laboratory Library which had two floors the top of which had a big square hole in the center so that the library was technically one room instead of two.

"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm up here!"

"Here!"

"Where?"

"Up-!" the Professor's words were cut short as he fell off the lader and landed on his back. "-here." He continued weakly.

"Oh no! Professor, are you alright?" Ethan rushed over to him.

Elm sat up and adjusted his glasses. "Yes I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern. If you'll follow me, I'll tell you what mission I have in store for you today. I think you'll like it."

They exited the library and went into the main laboratory. Ethan looked around at all the different machines and test tubes. It never failed to amaze him no matter how many times he came here. Professor Elm broke their silence as they walked. "I believe you are familiar with Trainer week, Ethan?"

"Y-yes, sir! That's a very important event in New Bark Town! That's when three new trainer's receive their first pokémon and start their quest to be a pokémon master!"

"Very good! And I believe you're one of those three this year, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir! And I can't wait!"

"Well, you might not have to." Ethan's heart leaped. _So I might have been right after all!_

"What do you mean, Professor?" They came to a stop in front of a cylindrical machine with a red dome over it. Professor Elm pressed a button and the dome split in half revealing three pokéballs.

"Within these pokéballs are the three starters."

"Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile!"

"Indeed!" Professor Elm couldn't help but smile at Ethan's enthusiasm. "I would like you to both assist me on an errand and do a little experiment for me." Ethan's heart was almost pounding out of his chest at this point. "Firstly, the errand: I need you to go to Route 30 where my old friend lives. This certain friend is so in love with pokémon that almost everyone refers to him simply as Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokemon always claims to find these weird specimens and odd information and he's constantly contacting me to check things out. Although, this time it appears he actually has something solid for me to look at. Your mission is to travel through Route 29 on the outskirts of town here, go through Cherrygrove, and then head north through Route 30. Halfway through Route 30 there's a small hut that you can't miss. This hut belongs to Abe the Apricorn Man. Abe is a bit of an oddball but he should be able to direct you to Mr. Pokémon's house. Can you do all that for me, Ethan?"

"Well, I think I can, but isn't that a bit of a distance? I mean, I could get jumped by wild pokémon at any time."

"Indeed, which is why I've decided to send our 'experiment' with you. Today, you, Ethan McCann, shall, prematurely, begin your pokémon training. You will pick one of these three pokémon and travel with them to Route 30."

"Awesome! But how is that an experiment?"

"Well, normally, pokémon stay inside their pokéballs, but not you and your companion. I want you and whichever starter you choose to walk side-by-side as partners like the great Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu did. Normally I'm a man who tests pokémon physicality and a pokemon's behavior in general, but when I saw how powerful that Ash had become with his pokemon's trust and friendship it made me curious. So, Ethan, will you do it? Will you walk beside a pokémon for me as a friend and equal?"

"You know I will! I view pokémon that way anyway, so this'll be great!"

"Alright, looks like there's only one thing left to do then, Ethan. Pick your partner. You have three to choose as you already know. There's Chikorita which is a grass type, Cyndaquil which is a fire type, and Totodile which is a water type. Choose wisely, for this pokémon will be yours to keep."

"Hmmm… Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile… Can I see them, Professor?"

"You sure can. Just press the button in the center of each pokéball and they'll be released."

Ethan did as Elm said and three flashes of light unleashed three small pokémon. Chikorita was cute, it had small beads around its neck and a big leaf on its head and big, cute, red eyes. Cyndaquil was also cute with four spots on its back that spewed fire a couple of seconds after it was released. Totodile was cool looking with fangs and claws that looked menacing.

"Hmmm… it's so tough! They're all so awesome!"

"Yes, they certainly are." Agreed Professor Elm.

"Hmmm… I'm gonna have to make a decision though…" His eyes darted between all three. First to Chikorita, then to Cyndaquil, and then to Totodile, then back to Cyndaquil, and then to Chikorita again. Then his eyes stopped and locked onto one of them. He looked it square in the eyes and shouted "I choose you!" He picked the pokémon up, bid farewell to Professor Elm and then left the Lab. On his way out the Professor shouted after him, "this errand may take a couple of days. Don't forget to tell your mother!"

"Thanks, Professor, I'll tell her!"

"Well, Cyndaquil, our adventure starts today! I can't wait to show you to Mom, she'll be ecstatic!"

"Cyn!"

"You're so awesome! All you can say is your name, right?"

"Cyn! Cyndaquil!" it squeaked.

"Right, I'm sure I'll get to understand you someday!" he laughed.

They arrived back at Ethan's house and he entered to show his mom his new Cyndaquil and, as he predicted, she exploded with joy.

"Oh honey! It's such a darling! Just look at it! So cute!"

Cyndaquil's black and white face got a tint of red as it blushed and looked down bashfully. "It's okay, Cyn, I think you look cool!"

"Cyndaquil!" it perked up and gave a big smile.

"Well, we should start out before it gets too dark!"

"Right, take care of yourself, dear!"  
"Cyn!"

"Oh, and you take care too, Cyndaquil!"

"We will! Be back in a couple days!"

And so Ethan and his new Cyndaquil set off into the sunset-lit Route 29. What excitement will await them on this journey to Mr. Pokemon's? Only the future will tell!

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Episode 2: Embark from New Bark!

Episode 2

Embark from New Bark!

"Well, Cyndaquil, here we go. One more step and we'll officially be out of New Bark and on Route 29!" Ethan said as he took a deep breath at the crossroads of Route 29 and New Bark. "Who knows what we'll face out there. Whatever comes our way, though, we have each other. Right, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!" it said bobbing its head.

"And here" he lifted his right foot to take a step out into the unknown "we g-ahhh!"

"Wait!" came a voice down the road from behind that startled Ethan so much that he stumbled and fell on his butt. "Ethan! I forgot to give you something!" He looked back to see Professor Elm running down the path behind him.

He got to his feet to greet the Professor. "What's up, Professor Elm?"

"I should give you my number so you can contact me if anything comes up."

"Oh right. Good idea! Here, I'll register you in my pokégear. Pro-fess-or Elm." Alright, all set!" he smiled. "Wish me luck, Professor!"

"Good luck to both of you, Ethan and Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn!"

"Thanks, Professor! See ya in a couple days!" with these words Ethan and Cyndaquil took their first steps into the untamed wild.

"It's gettin' pretty late, eh buddy? Wonder if we'll come across any nocturnal wild pokémon like Hoothoot or Spinarak."

"Cyndaquil." It squeaked.

"Aww, you look a little frightened, buddy. It's okay, you're a fire-type. I'm sure you can burn through anything that comes our way."

"Cyn-da-quiiil."

"Here, why don't you sit on my shoulder for a little while?" Ethan bent down and held out his arm like a ramp so Cyndaquil could climb up. The little Fire Mouse scampered up his arm and perched itself on his shoulder. "There ya go, little buddy." Ethan kept walking down Route 29 with Cyndaquil sitting on his right shoulder. "It's getting a little darker, how about a little light?"

"Cyndaquil!" the four big pores on its back lit up in blaze casting a light around them so they could see.

"Hooooot!" came a sound nearby as a small round bird with huge red eyes flew into the air from a nearby tree.

"It's a Hoothoot, Cyndaquil! I wish the Professor would have given us some pokéballs, then we could catch it. Guess we'll just have to use this one as practice. Ready for your first battle, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!" the flame on its back burned brighter.

"Alright! Let's see, what kind of attacks do you know? Well, you're a fire-type, so let's hit it with a flamewheel!"

"Cyn?" it cocked its head to the side at Ethan.

"What? What's wrong, you don't know flamewheel?"

"Cyndaquil…" it shook it's head.

"Oh, that's right, you're at a low level because you're just starting out yourself. Hmmm… How about ember attack?"

"Cyndaquil." It shook it's head again.

"What? That's the most basic fire-type attack there is!"

Cyndaquil dropped its head in shame. "Cyn…"

"Awww, don't get sad, you'll learn it eventually! That's the whole point of battling! You have to gain experience just as much as I do! Let's go! Quick, before it gets away, hit it with your tackle attack!"

Cyndaquil perked up and leaped at the Hoothoot who was now trying to fly away. Cyndaquil missed, landed and bounced back up nailing it in the stomach. Hoothoot landed on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. "Cyndaquil, climb that tree and tackle it again!"

"Cyndaquil!" It dashed forward, then up the tree and ran at the Hoothoot. Hoothoot flew into the air and Cyndaquil leaped after it nailing it with another tackle.

"Yeah! That's it, buddy!"

"Hooo!" Cyndaquil landed and Hoothoot rammed it with a tackle of its own.

"Wow! What power! I definitely wanna catch one! Cyndaquil, tackle it again!"

Cyndaquil dashed and then leaped and nailed Hoothoot in the gut again. Hoothoot retaliated quickly with a peck while it was in mid-air sending Cyndaquil rocketing to the ground. "Oh no! Cyndaquil, are you okay?"

"Cyndaquil! Cyn!" Cyndaquil got up and dashed at Hoothoot giving it another tackle hard in the chest. Hoothoot hit the earth unconscious.

"YEAHHH!"

"CYYYN!"

"Our first battle against a wild pokémon was a success! Good job, Cyndaquil! Now let's get some well deserved rest! I'll set up the tent."

Little did Ethan and Cyndaquil know, evil was lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. From the leaves a duo of evildoers was strategizing ready to pounce. "When the boy falls asleep, we nab that rare Cyndaquil and send it to the boss." A sweet yet sinister female voice said in the shade.

"This is gonna be quite a cakewalk, Cassidy." A male voice croaked.

"Indeed it is, Butch. We certainly lucked out with this one."

When will these evildoers strike? Will Ethan and Cyndaquil be ready to fend them off when all Cyndaquil can use is tackle? Find out on the next episode of Pokemon Heart and Soul!

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Episode 3: Midnight Showdown!

Episode 3

Midnight Showdown!

"CYYYYN!" was the cry that Ethan was awoken to. He leaped out of his sleeping bag just in time to see a person dressed in black weaving through the trees away from his campsite.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my Cyndaquil!" he yelled as he dashed after the thief. As he got closer a blur suddenly busted from the bushes, ran across his path, he tripped over it, and fell flat on his face. Looking up he grunted "Cyn-daquil… no…"

Suddenly he heard a female laugh coming from behind him so he slowly sat up and turned to see who the newcomer was. "Foolish child. Playing with fire, are we? You know it'll only get you burned, right?"

"Who are you? Where's Cyndaquil?" Ethan didn't have a good feeling about this woman. She stood with a cockiness and a sneer like none other he had encountered before. From what he could see, she had blond hair and she was dressed in all black with a red letter "R" on her shirt. But wait, that was the emblem of… No, it couldn't be. They disbanded years ago.

He got to his feet. "Heh, who do you think you losers are impersonating Team Rocket? They broke up three years ago when the great Ash Ketchum clobbered Giovanni. Is this some sort of prank?"

"How dare you? 'The great Ash Ketchum'." She sneered. "For your information, just because Giovanni declared Team Rocket as 'disbanded' doesn't mean everyone shared his opinion. In fact, no one did except for a certain trio of losers who ended up leaving the organization. In the past three years the higher-ups of Team Rocket have kept us going, although it's been mostly small-time operations. Speaking of which, this is one of them."

"Okay, now you're speaking fairy tales. Why the heck should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I'm speaking the truth, little boy. Why else would we steal your Cyndaquil? We already have pokémon of our own."

"How should I know why you're taking Cyndaquil? All I want is for you to give him back now or you'll be sorry!"

"Heh, what are you going to do if we don't? I mean, that is you're only pokémon, right?" Okay, so she had a point. That wasn't going to stop Ethan though.

"I'll call the police with my pokégear!"

"Oh please. By the time they would get here we'd be long gone, and I doubt you have the resources to stall for time." Again, a good point. Now Ethan didn't know what to do. So, he did the one thing he could think of. He grabbed a nearby rock and launched it at the blond bimbo in one fluid motion. However the rock was smashed by her Houndour who jumped in front of her and crushed the rock.

"And now it's time to show you what happens when you play with fire! Houndour, use your flamethrower!" Houndour unleashed a stream of fire from its mouth. The attack was coming too fast, there was no way Ethan could dodge it. Suddenly and miraculously the fire stopped. The flame took the shape of a bird and flew into the sky. The fire-bird -or phoenix as some may call it- flew in a circle and then soared. back at the Rocket member and her Houndour. They both leaped away avoiding the strike.

"Cassidy! We have a problem!" a guy with green hair wearing the same attire as the girl Rocket yelled in a high-pitched croaking voice as he came barreling down the path with a damaged-looking Raticate at his side. Behind him, a Drowzee was following him. Its eyes were glowing and it was shooting beams of psychic energy from them.

"Butch, why on earth is that thing attacking you and where is Cyndaquil?" Cassidy shrieked in rage.

"Right here!" came a suave voice from behind both Cassidy and Ethan. They both spun around to see a teenage boy standing on a low tree branch. He had long brown hair- a shock of which hung over his forehead- tied back in a ponytail and wore a purple suit with a red bow-tie and had a white cape that hung around his right shoulder. In his left arm he held Cyndaquil. "Eusine; at your service." He said as he leapt gracefully down from his perch on the branch handing Cyndaquil to Ethan. "You should really take better care of that Cyndaquil, young man."

"Y-yes, thank you very much! Who exactly are you, though?"

"I just told you, I'm Eusine!"

"Right, I caught that… but WHO are you?"

"Now is not the time to give you my whole life story. First I have to get rid of this troublesome duo."

"Oh yeah." Ethan had become so startled he completely forgot about the two crooks behind him who had tried to steal his Cyndaquil. When he turned his attention back to them, they seemed to be as dumbfounded as he was.

"Identify yourselves. You bear the mark of the disbanded Team Rocket. That makes me curious. Who are you?"

The two started laughing and jumped back to back shouting "Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

Cassidy began their 'introduction' with "To infect the world with devastation!"

This line was followed by Butch who exclaimed "To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket; circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

This motto was ended by the Raticate with well, its name. "Raticate!"

There was a moment- or two- of complete silence as the wind blew through the trees. This silence was finally broken by Eusine who said "You know you could have just said 'We're Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket' and been done with it. It was very unnecessary of you to go through that crappy poem."

Needless to say this got Cassidy and Butch angry. "Houndour, blast that poetry-hating jerk with a flamethrower!" shouted Cassidy.

"Hound-!" It's attack was cut short as Drowzee pounded it in the jaw from below and sent it rocketing (no pun intended) backward into Cassidy and the two went skidding into a tree.

"Raticate, Hyperfang!"

"Raticate!" it leaped at Drowzee who, in turn, used its psychic powers to lift Raticate off the ground and launch it at Butch. They two of them joined Cassidy at the base of the tree."

"Drowzee, return!" Eusine recalled his Drowzee in a flash of light and then in another flash sent out another pokémon. "I choose you, Voltorb!" In a flash a round red and white pokémon resembling a large pokéball appeared.

"Wow, that's an electric type, isn't it?" Ethan asked impressed.

"Indeed. Now, see its power! Voltorb, send those Rocket creeps packing! Thundershock!"

"Voltorb!" It closed its eyes and from it's body lightning struck out towards the base of the tree and, in a flash, an explosion ripped from the ground. The tree fell and Cassidy, Butch, Houndour, and Raticate were sent skyward with a cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ethan stared into space as the Rockets became a mere twinkle in the distance. "Wow, thank you so much, Eusine!"

"Not a problem, young man! Now, what is your name, my friend?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself! I'm Ethan, and you've already met Cyndaquil." He said indicating Cyndaquil who was standing next to him on the ground.

"Well, Ethan, Cyndaquil, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're a very lucky guy! If I hadn't been out here you would have been sunk."

"Yeah, you're right. Why were you out here anyway?"

"Well, you see, I am studying to become the greatest legendary pokémon expert in the world!"

"A legendary pokémon expert?"

"Yes. Legendary pokémon are pokémon that are so rare and powerful that it's hard to prove they even exist. They have shown up in folklore all over this planet of ours. Ancient civilizations are said to have had direct contact with the legendary pokémon and even worshipped some of them as gods."

"I see." Was all Ethan could think to say. "That still doesn't explain why you're here.

"Ah, well I am currently on the trail of my favorite legend of all: Suicune."

"Suicune?"

"One of the legendary beasts. The legendary beasts are a triad of pokémon who are said to have been created by Ho-Oh the great legendary bird that once guarded this land. Legend says that Ho-Oh and Lugia once dwelled in the city of Ecruteak. The Ancients built towers for both of them. One tower made of brass where Ho-Oh perched, and the other of tin for Lugia to sit upon. Then, one night, a thunderstorm hit. This thunderstorm sparked a fire on the brass tower. Three pokémon were caught in the blaze. Ho-Oh had pity on these three and- using its mighty powers- transformed the three into the legendary beasts: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Eventually rain came and the fire died. After this Ho-oh mysteriously vanished never to be seen again."

"So what became of the beasts?"

"Well, that's just it, no one knows. The beasts vanished. But Suicune allegedly was last seen somewhere along this route we're on right now."

"No way!"

"Oh yes. In fact, the reason I was awake and out roaming is because, beyond my tent light, I could've swore I saw a blue light. Suicune is supposed to be able to glow with a strange, blue aura."

"So, why is Suicune your favorite? I mean, since Ho-oh is all-powerful, it would probably be my favorite."

"Well, Suicune is known as the embodiment of the North Wind. Its also the guardian of the water. When I was a child, my father would always tell me stories about the legendary beasts. Suicune was always the centerpiece of these stories. Ever since those days it has been my favorite and, someday, I will meet Suicune and ask it to be my partner!"

"You want to try to tame Suicune?"

"Not tame it. That would be virtually impossible. I merely want it to stand by me in battle of its own free will."

"Why would Suicune choose to stand by you?"

Eusine's face turned red. "Are you suggesting that I am unworthy?"

"No, no! Not at all! I was just wondering out of all the people in the world, why would it stand by you?"

"Because Suicune will join the one who is destined to save the world from destruction! I believe that I am that person!"

"Oookay, if you say so, Eusine."

"You doubt me?"

Ethan sighed. "No, Eusine. Let's just get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow. I need to be in Cherrygrove by noon at least."

"Ah, okay. I'll move my tent over here just in case those thieves come back again."

"Thank you, that'd be great."

"So why exactly are you headed to Cherrygrove?

"Well, it's not my final stop. I'm on an errand for Professor Elm. I'm heading to Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Wait, you mean THE Professor Elm? You know him?"

"Of course! His laboratory is right next to my house."

"Wow!"

"Eh, it's really not that fascinating."

"Professor Elm is regarded as a pokémon genius!"

"Is he really?" _That klutz is a genius?_

"Of course he is! How can you not know that?"

"I don't know. Well, I really need to get some shut-eye."

"Oh, right." Eusine laughed.

"Hey, Eusine."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for saving Cyndaquil."

"Cyn!"

"No problem, Cyndaquil."

"Thanks for saving my life, too."

"Saving your life?"

"You know, when Houndour used it's flamethrower on me and you had Drowzee send the attack back."

"I don't understand. I didn't even know Houndour attacked you. I must've been fighting Butch at the time."

Ethan was perplexed by this. "But the flame… it was transformed into a bird and went flying back at Houndour…"

"Changed into a bird?"

"Yeah… huh. Oh well, must've been my imagination or something."

_Or perhaps not _thought Eusine. _What if it was that pokémon… a flamethrower turning into a phoenix? Very curious._

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, I've decided that I'm going to start leaving notes from the author. I hope that any readers I have so far have been enjoying my story up to this point. Please leave comments letting me know how I'm doing. I know this chapter was pretty long compared to the others, but I just write what pops into my head and I figured I'd include Eusine early on. So what do you think? Should he become a main character? I need a "Brock" for my story and I figure since he's older and he has a lot of knowledge he might be a good candidate. I already have my "Misty" figured out. You'll meet her in a couple of chapters. Please leave me some comments! Thanks for reading! =) **


	5. Episode 4: My One and Only Phanpy!

Episode 4

My One and Only Phanpy!

"Cyndaquil, tackle attack!"

"Cyn!" the fire mouse pokémon cried as it launched itself at the wild Sentret who went flying to the ground.

"Sen… tret…" it said weekly getting back on its feet.

"Alright, Cyndaquil, finish this with another tackle attack!" Ethan commanded with a smile. Cyndaquil was bound to learn a new attack after this battle.

"Cyndaquil!" it cried as it struck Sentret with a full-on tackle again. Sentret hit the dust unconscious.

"Aaaalriiight!" exclaimed Ethan as he leaped into the air.

"Cyn!" cried Cyndaquil joining him.

"Cyndaquil, did you learn any new attacks? Try an ember!"

"Cyndaquiiiil!" Cyndaquil opened its mouth an out came a blast of… smoke…

Behind them Eusine sighed. "That's a smokescreen attack."

"Well… at least you learned something, Cyndaquil…"

"Are you guys done dawdling? It's almost eleven o' clock and Cherrygrove isn't even within our view yet." This had been Ethan's third battle against a wild pokémon today.

"Hey, isn't it good for us to get stronger so we're more prepared to tackle Route 30?"

"Cyn." agreed Cyndaquil.

"Well, yes, but you'll also be able to get stronger by battling pokémon _on _Route 30."

"I guess you're right, Eusine. Let's get going."

"Alright then."

Just then, a wild Rattata appeared. "Wait!" Ethan exclaimed. "Just one more battle!"

"Ugh! You're giving me a headache, Ethan!"

As they walked along Route 29, a building surrounded by thick trees came into view. "Hey, Eusine, what do you think that place is?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep walking or we'll never make it to Cherrygrove. Wasn't getting there by noon your idea?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, Ethan!"

"C'mon! I'm just curious."

"No!"

"It says 'Entrance to Route 46.' That's odd…"

"What is?"

"I could have sworn I heard somewhere that Route 46 is connected to Blackthorn City."

"Fascinating." Eusine said with as little interest as possible.

"That's the city that Lance the Dragon Tamer was raised in. He's the highest ranking member of the Elite Five!"

"I, as well as everyone else in the world, am aware of who Lance the Dragon Tamer is. However, this does not change our plans. We are still going to reach Cherrygrove City if I have to knock you unconscious and lug you there myself!"

"Geez, soooryy! Fine, but what if… oh, nevermind."

"What if what?"

"Nah, nothing, forget it."

"What if what, Ethan?"

"I was just gonna say, Blackthorn is said to be a very mystical and mysterious place. What if Suicune was heading there when you spotted it last night?"

"S-S-Suicune could be in Blackthorn?"

"Well, I mean it's a possibility, but it doesn't matter. Like you said, we have to keep moving if we're gonna make it to Cherrygrove by noon."

"Y-yeah, that's right! Let's go!" and he began walking on past the building.

Ethan yawned "Yeah, that's a shame. He might even be on Route 46 behind that building. That'd mean he'd be literally a few yards from us. Oh well, time's a wastin'."

Eusine grabbed the back of Ethan's collar and began dragging him towards the Route 46 entrance building; Cyndaquil following behind. "Fine, we'll go. Happy?  
"You just wanna see Suicune."

"Shut-up, Ethan."

"You know it's true!"  
"I said to shut-up, Ethan!"

"There, happy? We're here and there's no Suicune, let's go back!"

Ethan laughed. "You wish! Come on! We still have to go to Blackthorn! Suicune might be there, remember?"

"Ethan, according to the map on my pokégear, Route 46 is about five miles long and Blackthorn City is all the way at the end. And, besides, do you see those ledges down there? There's no way we can climb them."

"You have a pokégear too?"

"Of course. It's the perfect tool for keeping in touch with important people and knowing where you are."

"How come mine doesn't have a map?"

"You must not have a map card. Anyway, stop trying to change the subject!"

"Howdy!" A boy with a straw hat and overalls said as he approached them from down the road. "Are either of you trainers by any chance?"

"We both are." Said Ethan taken aback.

"My name is Phil. Phil the Phanpy Breeder is what they call me around here."

"'Around here'? What, do you live on this Route?" asked Eusine.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. My hut is right over across that field. How would you fellas like to come have lunch and in exchange one of you has to battle me?"

"Lunch and a pokémon battle? You're on, Phil!"

"No you're not." Said Eusine.

"He's not?" asked Ethan.

"No, and neither are you. Are you forgetting? We wanted to be to Cherrygrove by noon! Noon, Ethan! It is now 11:45!"

"Calm down. You're such a party-pooper, Eusine! I don't know about you, but I haven't had any food since yesterday morning."

Eusine's stomach growled in agreement and he sighed. "Fine, but let's make this quick… and no battling!"

"Sorry, buddy, no battle; no lunch."

"Okay. Let's just go eat and get it over with."

"So how long have you been trainers?" Phil asked over lunch.

"I just started yesterday." Said Ethan.

"A newbie, huh? How about you, Eusine?"

"About six years. Though I haven't done all _that _much training."

"Hmmm, six years is still a long time." He mused. "Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're ready to battle me yet."

"What? Why not? You said-"

"I know, but I've been a trainer for two years. There's no way you can beat me as you are now. Besides, I still plan to collect my payment for lunch."

"But how're you-"

"Eusine," Phil said standing up "as payment for lunch, I challenge you to a one-on-one pokémon battle with no time limit!"

"Me? Battle? But-"

"But nothing. Either you battle me or I'll have to ask you to give me my lunch back and I know a way my Phanpy can help with that." He said sinisterly.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped." Eusine stood up also. "Let's get this over with."

"Right, follow me." Phil led them to the open field. "This'll be our arena. Any objections?"

"No, this is a perfect place to kick your butt." Eusine replied smartly.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Phil pulled out a pokéball and released his Phanpy. It was a cute little thing that resembled a small, gray elephant without tusks.

"Phanpy!" it squeaked.

"Go, Voltorb!" shouted Eusine as he sent out his pokéball-resembling pokémon.

"Vol-torb" it said mechanically.

"Heh, stupid choice!" gloated Phil.

"Eusine!" exclaimed Ethan in awe "Why on earth would you choose an electric-type? Isn't Phanpy a ground type?"

"Why yes it is. Which is why it's the perfect challenge."

"If you say so, Eusine, if you say so." Said Ethan. _There's no way he can win this._

"Phanpy, use your takedown!" Phanpy rushed Voltorb at a reckless speed.

"Voltorb, roll to the left, quick!" Voltorb rolled over as Eusine had commanded and Phanpy came to an abrupt stop, but not before jarring its legs and smashing it's trunk into the ground. "Takedown is a powerful move, but it also has a side-effect that can be dangerous, especially if it misses. Voltorb might not look like much, but it is an electric-type which means it's got speed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Enough talk, more action!"

"Side effect?" asked Ethan.

"Takedown does massive damage, but it also harms the user a little bit as well." Explained Phil.

"Hmmm..."

"Phanpy, give it a rollout!"

"Voltorb, counter with your rollout!"

Phanpy rolled into a shape that almost looked like a wheel with ears and sped at Voltorb at high speed. Voltorb- being a ball already- rolled forward as well at high speed.

"Voltorb, alpha maneuver!"

"Alpha maneuver?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I give some of my strategies code names so my opponents won't know what I'm telling my pokémon to do. Voltorb's alpha maneuver: first, Voltorb changes the course of its rollout and rolls to the right, then it spins around like the ball it is and shoots back behind the enemy completing its rollout." And this is exactly what Voltorb had done. It was now chasing Phanpy. Phanpy smacked into the side of one of the rock-formations and fell back with a headache.

"Ha, some maneuver, but it's still gonna strike the side of the rock just like Phanpy. The momentum is too great for it to change its course again!" shouted Phil.

"Sonicboom, Voltorb!" Voltorb unleashed a low-pitched burst of sound which reverberated from its body. The wave not only hit Phanpy, but also sent Voltorb rolling backwards until it came to a stop.

"Phanpy!" Shouted Phil as Phanpy staggered to its feet.

"Phan!" It rushed at Voltorb with what appeared to be another takedown.

"Voltorb, use supersonic!" Voltorb unleashed high-pitched sound waves that weren't near as harsh as its sonicboom had been. These sound waves entered Phanpy's ears and it suddenly changed direction, rushed over to a bush and started smashing its head into it. "Supersonic is a sound wave that causes the opponent to become confused." Said Eusine.

"Phanpy, return!" recalled Phil. "Well, I lost. Looks like I have a lot more trainin' to do. Oh well. Eusine, thank you for a great match! Your tactics were superb and I learned a lot! Ethan, someday, when you get stronger, we will battle. I promise."

They all shook hands and then Ethan and Eusine were on their way out of Route 46 and back on Route 29.

"Aw man!" complained Eusine. "It's already three o'clock! We wasted four hours on that blasted route!"

Ethan laughed "Oh well, we should be in Cherrygrove by dusk!"

And so our heroes are headed to Cherrygrove City once more! What adventures will await them when they get there? Stay tuned and find out on the next Pokemon Heart and Soul!

**To Be Continued…**

So, that was chapter 4! What'd you guys think? I know, I know. No Kris yet, but I promise, she's coming! And, yes, this episode was kind of filler, but c'mon, how many fillers has the Pokemon show had? I mean it took Ash like 30 episodes to get from Cerulean to Vermillion! Haha Anyway, I just wanted to somehow throw Route 46 in here since you can get to a small part off of Route 29. And I figured since you could find Phanpy there in the original games, why not have a Phanpy trainer? Lol. Anyway, comment and keep reading! :]


	6. Episode 5: Cheery Cherrygrove!

Episode 5

Cheery Cherrygrove!

"Finally!" Exclaimed Eusine as he and Ethan reached the sign that said "Welcome to Cherrygrove City: The City of Fragrant Flowers! Population: 40" "We're finally at Cherrygrove!"

"'Population: 40'?" whined Ethan. "That's hardly enough to be considered a city don'tcha think? I mean, New Bark Town only has 20 people."

"Yes, according to the pokégear, Cherrygrove is the smallest city in all of Johto."

Ethan looked over at him with a droll look on his face. "Gee, can that thing tell me my horoscope?"

Eusine looked blankly back at him. "Sure, what month were you born in?"

Ethan's head dropped and he heaved a sigh. "Forget it, I was using sarcasm."

"Sar-whatnow?"

Ethan sighed again. "Let's just go check out what's going on down in the city."

"Kris, could you come down here, please?" A woman shouted up the stairs of her house.

"Coming, Mom!" came the reply followed shortly by a young girl with dark blue hair which was pulled back and styled down into two long pigtails that curved upward at the end. She wore a white beanie cap with a blue pokéball symbol on it. "What's up, Mom?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"Professor Elm just called, and he's speeding up Trainer's Week. He wants you to go see him to get your first pokémon immediately!" Kris' mother said with a huge smile. Her little girl was growing up and was finally going to start her quest.

Kris' mouth dropped "You mean it? I'm gonna become a trainer already?"

"That's what he said, dear! So get packing!"

"Too late," she said as she dashed up to her room again "I'm already packed!"

Five minutes later she returned with her backpack on her shoulders and a huge grin on her face. "I'm ready!"

"You're gonna do great things, Kris, I just know it."

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot to me. I just hope he still has the pokémon I want when I get there!"

"Well then hurry along, baby girl!" Kris' mother stopped herself. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, you're all grown up now. A real trainer!"

"Oh, Mom, stop it!" she laughed. "I'll see you in a couple of days. I have to pass back through here again you know."

"Yes, I know. Take the shortcut to New Bark that I told you about."

"Okay, I will, Mom."

"But remember, on your way back, you can't take that route because the ledges are too high to climb."

"Right. Well, this is goodbye for now. See ya in a day or two!" With these words, Kris walked out her front door and started her trek to New Bark Town where she would start her quest to be a great pokémon trainer.

"So, this is Cherrygrove, huh? It's peaceful here." Sighed Ethan.

"Yeah," agreed Eusine "I know what you mean. This place makes me happy just being here." They both closed their eyes as the sat on a bench by the Pokémon Center taking a break from their travels.

"That's probably because of the many assorted flowers we grow mixed with the sea to the west." Came a voice that made them both open their eyes and look up. Standing right in front of them was a girl who was no older than Ethan. "Hi, I'm Kris. Judging by that Cyndaquil at your side, you must be a new trainer."

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Ethan. "What of it?"

"Well," she said brusquely "no need to be rude. I'm on my way to New Bark to go get my first pokémon right now. Were you the first one to get yours?"

"Yeah, I was." Ethan smiled and stood up. "Sorry for the rudeness, I just thought you were trying to knock on me for being a newbie. My name's Ethan."

"Nice to meet you Ethan! And who might your friend be?"

Eusine bowed with a cordial flick of his hand. "Eusine, at your service."

"It's a pleasure. Well, I must be going. I want to get there so I can get the pokémon I want. Thankfully, you didn't take it."

"Okay, hope to see you again sometime!" said Ethan.

"Likewise!" and off she dashed.

Ethan turned to Eusine. "Hey, let's spend tonight at the Pokémon Center."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Tomorrow we should reach Mr. Pokemon's house! I'm excited!"

"Yeah, tomorrow's a big day. Let's go get some rest so we can start bright and early!"

"Gee, I'm already halfway there according to my pokégear." Said Kris as she made her way down another ledge. "I should probably stop and set up camp though." Suddenly, a blue blur shot past her. She spun around to see the most beautiful pokémon. It was a four-legged creature that glowed a deep, mystical blue. It stared at Kris for a couple seconds and then bounded into the forest. "What was that thing?"

Night fell upon our heroes and off to sleep they went to rest for the big day that would follow.

**To Be Continued…**

Well, there ya go, Episode 5! We introduced Kris who, obviously, is also going to do great things! I know this one was kind of short, but I covered all that I needed/wanted to cover. Next episode should be a good one! Stay tuned! :]


	7. Episode 6: To Catch a Thief!

Episode 6

To Stop a Thief!

"There it is!" exclaimed Kris with overwhelming joy at the site of Professor Elm's Pokemon Laboratory. "Now it's time to take my first step!" She started walking toward the door when she spotted a boy with long red hair looking in the side window of the lab. She decided to see what he was up to. "Hey, I'm Kris and you are…?"

"Buzz-off." He sneered.

"Buzz-off? That's an odd name. Your parents must've hated you!" she joked.

"Heh, if you only knew! And no, that is not my name. Just, leave me alone."

"Hmph! Fine! Have it your way then." And she stormed off and entered Elm's Laboratory.

"Hellooo! Professor Elm, I'm here to pick up my first pokémon and start my journey!" She was greeted by silence. "Is anyone here?" she called. Still no answer. "Hmmm, I guess my journey'll just have to wait. Guess I'll just go explore town.

She walked out to see the boy from before dashing away in a hurry in the direction of Route 29. "That's fishy… I wonder where he's off to in such a rush. I'm following him!" she decided. And so the chase began.

Ethan stretched and got out of the bed at the Pokémon Center. He looked out the window. "Eusine, it's a beautiful day!"

"Sure is! Perfect for getting to Mr. Pokemon's house!"

"You ready to get going, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquiiil!" it squeaked with a smile on its cute, little face.

"Then let's gooo!" exclaimed Ethan who dashed down the stairs with Cyndaquil by his side and Eusine close behind.

"Thank you ever so much for taking care of Drowzee and Voltorb for me, Nurse Joy!" Eusine said as he picked up the pokéballs containing his two pokémon.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly.

"Yeah," said Ethan "Thanks for healing up Cyndaquil too!"

"Anytime. You two come back anytime you feel you and your pokémon could use some rest."

"So, Eusine, are Voltorb and Drowzee your only pokémon?" Ethan asked him as they exited the Pokémon Center.

"Of course not! After six years of training, I've caught and trained several pokémon. But I left all but these two at home. I just caught Voltorb and Drowzee before leaving the Kanto Region."

"You're from the Kanto Region?" Ethan asked in shock. That was where the great Ash Ketchum was from.

"That's right. I hail from Celadon City. It's one of Kanto's big cities, much like your Goldenrod."

"I've been to Goldenrod a couple of times. They have nice shops."

"I'll have to go there sometime. I've only heard about it. Kanto's Professor Oak moved out here recently and has a radio show on the air from Goldenrod's Radio Tower."

"Whoa! Really? THE Professor Oak is in Johto?"

"Indeed he is. I met him once."

"You met Professor Oak?" Ethan had stars in his eyes he was so impressed. The guy he was traveling with had met the man who had given Ash Ketchum his first pokémon!

"Yes, it was a few months before I left for Johto."

"That is so cool!"

"Oh, look, here's Cherrygrove's northern exit. We're about to enter Route 30"

"Finally!" exclaimed Ethan.

"So… Do you even know how to get to Mr. Pokémon's house?"

Ethan's heart sunk. "No I don't…"

"Great." Sighed Eusine.

"Wait!" Ethan remembered what Professor Elm had said. "I have to find Abe's House. Apparently he's the 'Apricorn Man'. According to Professor Elm, Abe's house is right down this path here and we can't miss it."

"Ha, you're impressed that I met Professor Oak, and you know Professor Elm!"

"Oh yeah, you told me that Elm is famous. I forgot." Ethan laughed. "Are you sure that he's famous, by the way?"

"Yes I'm sure! He's the leading authority on pokémon behavior!"

"Isn't that Professor Oak?"

"No, Professor Oak is the authority on pokémon-people behavior and interactions. Oak focuses on how pokémon develop due to how they're raised by trainers with different personality types and how those trainers raise them, whereas Elm focuses on how they behave in the wild and on their own and their different attacks and abilities."

"Ah, gotcha." Although Ethan didn't fully understand what the difference was, he would take Eusine's word. "Look! There's a hut right there and there's an apricorn tree right next to it! That must be Abe's!"

"Well, let's go then!"

He had done it! He managed to break into Elm's Laboratory and steal the two remaining pokémon that that loser with the backwards baseball cap didn't take. Now he could become the best trainer in the world. He would raise these two and many more pokémon that he would capture and raise to be powerful battling machines! There was no one who could stop him now! Wait, what's this? A girl had just stepped out on the path in front of him. It was the girl from earlier. What was she doing here?

"Stop right there!" she shouted.

But he wasn't going to stop for some girl without any pokémon. "Out of my way!" He shouted producing a pokéball from his pocket and unleashed a small, blue, bipedal, crocodile-looking creature with a red spine on its back. It shouted "Totodile!" "Use Scratch, Totodile! Knock her out of my way!"

The girl stood her ground and at the last second she stepped swiftly to the side and somersaulted until she was inches from the boy. He flung his arm out to grab her, but she ducked and launched a right-hook up at the boy who stepped back to avoid it. However, the punch was just a distraction from her real goal. She shot her left hand out and nabbed the other pokéball he had stolen out of the same pocket he had retrieved Totodile's pokéball from then she somersaulted back to where she had stood before.

"What the…? You knew I had the other one too?"

"That's right! This pokémon was to be mine until you went and stole it, buddy! Now I'm gonna defeat you and make you give that pokémon back too! Go, Chikorita"

"Heh, you beat me? I'll believe it when I see it! Totodile, Scratch attack!"

"Toto!" it rasped as it rushed at Chikorita; its claws sharp, exposed and ready to impale the small grass pokemon.

"Alright, my first battle! Chikorita, dodge it and hit it with a tackle!"

"Chiiiko!" it yelled and complied. It dodged to the right, spun around and rushed at Totodile nailing it from behind.

"Totodile, turn and scratch it!" the boy yelled.

Totodile spun around and dug its claws into Chikorita who yelled in pain. "Chikaaa!"

"Oh no! Chikorita, are you okay?" She rushed over and knelt next to Chikorita placing her hand on its back.

The boy laughed. "How pathetic! You actually care about that pathetic pipsqueak? I'm glad you stole it. That runt is weak."

Kris gasped. "You take that back, you creep! Chikorita, show him how strong you are! Tackle that Totodile's block off!"

"Chikoritaaaa!" it gave a battle cry as it dashed at Totodile and struck it in the stomach. Totodile was flung backwards, hit the dirt, rolled, and stood up again.

"See? Now that's power! It took the hit, and still got up ready to fight! Yup, this Totodile and I are gonna be champions, you wait and see!"

"I'll admit your Totodile is strong, but it's no stronger than Chikorita! Chikorita, tackle it again!" Chikorita rushed it again but this time Totodile leapt into the air and landed behind Chikorita where it scratched it again. Chikorita let out an even louder cry and, before it could recover, Totodile scratched it again sending it spinning into the dirt.

"Chikorita, no!" Kris shouted as she crouched next to Chikorita.

"Yeah, you can keep that weak thing. I'll be on my way now." And with these words the red-haired boy returned Totodile and walked on.

Now Kris had to go back to the lab and face Professor Elm. How will the Professor react? What of Ethan and Eusine will they make it to Mr. Pokémon's house? What will happen to the third trainer who was supposed to pick up Totodile? Find out next time on Pokémon Heart and Soul!

**To Be Continued…**

So, there's Episode 6! We met our mysterious rival! He beat Kris, but will he defeat Ethan? Guess you'll have to wait a couple episodes :p haha. Next episode we'll meet Abe the Apricorn Man and possibly make it to Mr. Pokémon's… possible ;p haha anyway, catch ya next time! : )


	8. Episode 7: A True Pokemon Trainer!

Episode 7

A True Pokémon Trainer!

"You must be Ethan." Abe was a short balding man with a raspy voice. He had lived in this cabin for years. Being out in nature is what he did. He was almost as crazy about apricorns as Kurt the Pokéball Maker himself was. Of course, Abe couldn't craft pokéballs out of them, but it still fascinated him that they could become Apricorns.

"Yes I am, and these are my buddies Cyndaquil and Eusine."

"Nice to meet all of you." Abe said turning to greet Eusine and Cyndaquil.

"Cyn!"

"A pleasure indeed." Said Eusine.

"Professor Elm sent me an e-mail saying you would be arriving either today or tomorrow. I'm glad you made it here safely. Please, come in. I have tea on the boiler."

"Thank you, tea would be lovely." Said Eusine as they entered the small hut.

Abe's living room consisted of a couch, three chairs in case he had guests, a few windows which had perches where wild bird pokémon would land occasionally and eat the birdseed that had been put out for them. There was a doorway that led into the kitchen and a few doors that led to other areas of the house.

"Have a seat, make yourselves at home." Abe smiled. It had been a while since he last had guests and he loved having company. They all sat down and Abe served the tea. When they were finished drinking, Abe told them how to get to Mr. Pokémon's. The quickest way is to head about half a mile north of here. You'll come across a lake, follow the lake all the way and once you reach the end, Mr. Pokémon's house will be to your right. First, I was wondering if you could do me a favor though."

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Ethan.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you pick me up a pink apricorn? There's a tree right near Mr. Pokémon's. Here's an apricorn box to put it in."

"Yeah, we'll do that for you. We should be back by nightfall."

"Awesome! Thank you so much. Take your time." Abe smiled and sent them on their way.

"There's the lake that Abe mentioned!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Good eyes." Sighed Eusine.

"Hey, I'm excited! I'm so close to finishing this errand and then I can start my real journey!"

"Yeah, and we have to go all the way back to New Bark and come all the way back here." He sighed again.

"Speaking of which- not that I don't enjoy the company- but why are you traveling with me?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm intrigued by you."

Silence… and then "Are you coming on to me?"

"What? Ewww! NO!"

"Cuz I mean you do wear that gay cape."

"My cape is not gay! The ladies happen to love this cape!"

"Whatever you say, Eusine, whatever you say."

"Look, what I mean is… You remember the other night when Team Rocket attacked?"

"Yeah, you showed up and saved Cyndaquil and I."

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I did save Cyndaquil which, by default, saved you. However, remember you told me that Cassidy's Houndour used flamethrower on you?"

"Yeah and then…"

"And then the flames turned into a bird- or a phoenix as some would call it considering it was composed of fire. You thought it was my Drowzee using its psychic powers, I believe it was something… more." He ended ominously.

"What are you drivin' at here, Eusine?"

"Well, the phoenix is a symbol of two legendary pokémon. It is a physical representation of Moltres, but it is also a spiritual and power representation of Ho-Oh. I believe that one of them saved you that night. It's difficult to say which one though. Do you remember anything else odd that happened during that time? Was there any variation in the color of the flame after it transformed into the phoenix?"

"Now that you mention it, the flame turned a little more of a crimson color."

"Mhm, and now the shape of the wings, do you remember if they curved or flapped or anything?"

"Yes, they definitely flapped and they were curved back."

"Hmmm… I believe you were saved by none other then the great Ho-Oh, Ethan."

"I… was saved by… Ho-Oh?"

"It's very likely that that was the case."

"So that's why you're sticking with me: for research, huh?"

"Well, that and another thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, you just started your quest and you've already had an encounter with Ho-Oh and, Ethan, I want to see your quest out to the end. I see great potential in you."

Ethan stopped walking and Eusine stopped also and turned around to face him. "You see potential in me already?"

"I do." At that moment Eusine's pokégear started ringing and he picked it up. "Yes? Yes. Yes. Okay." And he hung up. A buddy of mine wants to meet with me in Violet City which is just northwest of here. How's this, you go on ahead to Mr. Pokémon's and I'll meet up with you at Cherrygrove City?"

"Oh, okay. I guess just meet me at the Pokémon Center. Don't take too long though, I want to try to get back to Professor Elm's lab by nightfall."

"Okay, I'll take the detour from here and go straight to Violet. You go talk to Mr. Pokémon." He said turning to walk away.

"Right. And Eusine?"

"Yeah?" he said turning back to look at Ethan.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"No problem, it's what friends do." He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Right, friends."

And the two parted.

Mr. Pokémon sat at his desk which was adjacent to where his long-time friend and leader in the field of Pokemon-and-People Relations: Professor Oak was sitting. Mr. Pokémon was running numbers and statistics and Professor Oak was examining the egg that Mr. Pokémon had been given by a couple that runs a daycare center near Goldenrod. The egg was gray with brown spots on it in various parts.

"This egg," said Oak "is like nothing I have ever seen. I can't even begin to wonder what's inside of it."

"Yes, it is definitely unique." Agreed Mr. Pokémon. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. "I'll get it. That should be our young friend Professor Elm sent over to retrieve the egg."

"Professor Elm is going to study this egg is he?"

"Yes he is."

"If anyone, he should be able to crack this mystery."

"I don't know about that, I just hope that klutz doesn't break the egg." They shared a laugh and Mr. Pokémon opened the door. "Ah, come in, come in, my boy!" In walked a ten-year-old boy with black hair (a tuft of which came out of his backwards baseball cap), traveling clothes, and a backpack. Accompanying the boy- at his side- was a Cyndaquil who seemed to be as exhausted as the boy.

"Hello, are you Mr. Pokémon?"

"Indeed I am, son. That's a fine looking Cyndaquil you have there! Did Professor Elm give it to you?"

"Yeah, he entrusted me with the raising of this little guy. Its supposed to spend most of its time out of its pokéball and walk along side me."

"Hm, I see, that's some task he's charged you with, young man." An older gentleman with gray hair that Ethan immediately recognized stood up and walked over to him.

"Y-y-you're… Wow! I mean… it's not everyday that you get to meet the world-renowned Professor Samuel Oak! This may be my best day ever aside from receiving Cyndaquil!"

"Well, I see we have a fan!" Professor Oak smiled a smile that was so genuine Ethan could almost feel it. "Let me ask you, why are you a fan of me?"

"Are you kidding? Your studies are so fascinating! They're the reason Elm decided to send me on this mission! You know so much about pokémon-human relations! But I think the biggest reason I'm a fan of yours is because you're the one who gave the great Ash Ketchum his Pikachu and pokédex!"

"Ah yes, Ash." The professor seemed like he had been taken back years into the past. "It feels like it was just yesterday that he started his quest." Oak chuckled "Of course, he didn't have such a great starting bond like the one you and Cyndaquil seem to have."

"He didn't?"

"No, in fact, Pikachu must have shocked him at least three times on that one day. But then something happened that formed and changed their friendship."

"What's that?"

"Well, Ash saved Pikachu's life."

"H-he saved its life?"

"Yes, the day he started his journey, he and Pikachu were attacked by a flock of Spearow. Those pokémon chased Ash and his Pikachu for a good two miles until they couldn't outrun them anymore. Up to this point, Pikachu refused to go into its pokéball, but Ash laid the pokéball on the ground next to Pikachu- who had been weakened by the Spearow- and told Pikachu that it should go into its pokéball where it would be safe. Then, Ash spread his arms and told the flock that he was going to be a Pokémon Master and that he couldn't run from the likes of them. He vowed then and there that if he survived that he was going to be a Pokémon Master if it killed him."

"Well, he obviously survived, but how?"

"Well, even though Ash meant to save Pikachu, it was really Pikachu who saved Ash. As the Spearow dived down, Pikachu used Ash's shoulder as a springboard to launch itself into the air and release a powerful thundershock causing every single Spearow to faint."

"Wow" was all Ethan could say. It was so impressive and moving.

"That is why Ash became such a great pokémon trainer. He was willing to give up his life for his pokémon friends and his dreams. Let me ask you something Ethan."

"Sure, Professor, what is it?"

"How do you view that Cyndaquil?"

"Well, he's awesome and he's my friend and companion."

"I see, and how would you view an opponent in battle?"

"As a rival, but also as a human being."

"Good, and lastly and most importantly- and I want you to answer completely honestly- if Cyndaquil or any of your friends were in danger would you give up your life for them?"

"Yes I would, Professor, without a second thought.'

"Very good, yes, you'll be a great trainer indeed, son. What is your name, by the way, I never got it."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry! My name is Ethan McCann!"

"Well, Ethan, you remind me of a certain young trainer who left Pallet Town five years ago. I gave him his pokédex and now I'm going to give you yours. Here it is." He produced a small rectangular device from his lab coat and held it out to Ethan.

Ethan was completely blown away. "Seriously? You mean it? I can have it?"

"Yes, it's all yours. It's an encyclopedia on all 251 known pokémon so far. I know you'll take good care of it."

"I definitely will! Thank you so much, Professor Oak! This means so much to me!"

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going. My co-host on my radio talk show is probably having a fit!" He smiled broadly and said "It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Ethan, I hope we meet again. Have a safe journey and good luck."

"Likewise! Goodbye, Professor Oak."

"Cyn! Cyndaquil!" squeaked the little fire mouse as the flames on its back sparked.

"Yes, a pleasure meeting you too, Cyndaquil. Ethan, give my best to Professor Elm."

"I sure will!"

"Mr. Pokémon, I'll be seeing you."

"Yes, have a good day, Professor!" Professor Oak left the house and Mr. Pokémon turned his attention to Ethan. "Well, son, I hereby bestow this to you. It appears to be a pokémon egg and Professor Oak confirms that theory. However, we're not sure what kind of pokémon is inside. Please bring this to Professor Elm for me, would you?"

"I sure will! Thanks, Mr. Pokémon!" Ethan was walking on air! This day had just gone from 'okay' to 'fantastic'! Now it was time to go make Professor Oak proud.

"Please be careful with that egg as it is very fragile. Have a safe trip home, Ethan."

"Thank you, sir, I will." Ethan turned and opened the door, walked out into the sunlight, and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Ethan, this is Professor Elm. Something terrible happened; please hurry back to the lab!" Professor Elm pleaded over the pokégear. "Okay, good. I'll be looking forward to examining it. Mhm. Yeah, its fine, something just happened. A new trainer Kris tried to stop him but he still managed to escape. I really wish I could explain more, but I'm pressed for time. I'll see you when you get back here." He clicked the pokégear off. "Oh my. Oh dear. What am I supposed to tell that new trainer? Jake is gonna be so disappointed. This completely ruins Trainer Week!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Professor."

"It's okay, Kris, you tried your best and you managed to retrieve Chikorita at least. You're free to keep it, by the way, as it is rightfully yours."

Joy came back to Kris' face. "Thank you so much, Professor! How is Chikorita anyway?"

"Its coming along okay. It just needs a little rest and recovery and it'll be back in tip-top shape in no time."

"Well, that's a relief."

"The police will be here soon, don't lose the image of the boy in your head. Every description you can remember will help."

"Right, I'll do my best, Professor!"

"Eusine, it's been a long time. How are you?" A mysterious cloaked man asked. He and Eusine stood in the shade of an apricorn tree on Route 31 outside of Violet City.

"Indeed it has, Sensei. I am well, and yourself?"

"I am good. So, this boy you are traveling with. You believe he is one of the chosen?"

"Yes, I do. He may very well fit the prophecy, but for now we can only sit and watch."

"I see. 'One who has a heart of gold and one who has a soul of silver shall unite with the crystal guardian and defend the world in its time of great need.' How do you know that he may be one from the prophecy?"

"I can't tell you. There's just something about him. The boy truly seems to have a heart of gold."

Ethan hung up his pokégear and looked back toward the sky where, just moments ago, he stared in awe as a rainbow appeared and a giant, golden bird flew over it. Ho-Oh had appeared to him just as it had to Ash those many years ago.

**To Be Continued…**

Another long episode, and man did a lot happen! Haha. I know it's probably cheesy to have Ethan see the same thing as Ash, but it was necessary for the plot. I hope you are still enjoying my story (if anyone is actually reading my story) still no comments or reviews… haha. Oh well, I'm writing it for fun mostly anyway, but I hope people review it because I really need it. Haha I'm liking where my story is going though : ) anyway, I should deliver at least one more episode tomorrow.


	9. Episode 8: A Web of Despair!

Episode 8

A Web of Despair!

Ethan couldn't believe what he just saw. He had to be dreaming. "Cyndaquil, did you see that?"

"Cyndaquil!" it squeaked in affirmation.

"I-I think that might have been Ho-Oh! I mean, it must've been! It flew right over that rainbow!"

"Cyn! Cyndaquil! Cyn!"

"Are you saying that it was?"

"Cyn!" it nodded.

"Maybe Eusine was right. Not many people are blessed enough to see Ho-Oh. Eusine'll turn green with envy when I tell him what we just saw!" Ethan pictured the different responses Eusine might have… None of them seemed pleasant. "Okay, maybe we shouldn't tell Eusine on second thought."

"Cyn-daquiiil." It agreed.

"Okay, well the next thing we have to do is get a pink apricorn for Abe and then we can start heading back to New Bark Town! Let's go!"

"Cyndaquil!"

The pink apricorn tree wasn't that difficult to find. It was shorter than the rest of the trees and had one apricorn in the center. "There's only one apricorn on the tree? That's odd. I expected more. Hmmm… Oh well, let's climb that tree and nab it, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn!" The small fire mouse ran to the base of the tree and started to run up it when all of a sudden, a purple dart appeared from seemingly nowhere and knocked Cyndaquil to the ground. The dart shattered and vanished after it hit Cyndaquil.

"Cynda-whoa!" Ethan tripped over what appeared to be a thin wire. "What in the world is going on here? Cyndaquil, are you alright, buddy?"

"Cyn!" It stood back up and looked up the tree. Slowly, what appeared to be a green frowning face with three legs shooting out of the side of it came inching its way down the tree propelled by a small wire similar to the one that had tripped Ethan.

"I wonder what that thing is. Ooh, I know! I'll use my new pokédex that Professor Oak gave me!" Ethan pulled out the pokédex, flipped it open, and pointed it at the strange green face.

An automated, mechanical voice spoke. "Spinarak: the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Any prey caught is held by its web until nightfall when it feeds. Spinarak also has a design on its back that looks like a face. This 'face' is said to be able to change with Spinarak's mood."

"Oh perfect." Ethan said ironically. "It looks sooo happy with that huge frown. How're we supposed to get that apricorn if we can't get past spinarak?" Spinarak hissed. "Okay, guess we're not going to be able to get past spinarak. Well, Cyndaquil, if we can't get around, we're just gonna have to go through!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil stood on its hind legs and its flame started blazing.

"Cyndaquil, use your smokescreen!"

"Cyndaquiiiiiiil!" it yelled releasing smoke everywhere out of its mouth.

"Alright, now that it can't see you, use your tackle attack!" Cyndaquil leapt through the smoke and bashed spinarak. Spinarak hissed as it hit the tree. "Good work, Cyndaquil!"

As the smoke cleared, it was revealed the Spinarak had used its special feet to stand on the side of the tree. A string hung from it's mouth and was tied around Cyndaquil's leg. "Oh no, Cyndaquil! Darn it! We only have one hope." _We've battled a few pokémon on Route 30, let's hope Cyndaquil gained enough experience._ "Cyndaquil, use ember attack!" Cyndaquil opened it's mouth and the flame on its back glowed brighter. Out of Cyndaquil's mouth came a huge blast of… smoke. "Aw, come on, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil's head dropped and it stopped struggling in the web. "Cyndaquil cyn, Cynda-quiiil."

"Now is not the time to be moping. I'm not disappointed in you! In fact, you've given me an idea!"

"Cyn?"

"Yeah! Cyndaquil, use smokescreen again!" Cyndaquil unleashed another wave of smoke and Ethan rushed into it. When it cleared, Ethan was standing with Cyndaquil in one hand and his pocketknife in the other. Spinarak looked down at Ethan and a look of surprise flashed across the face on its back. "Yeah, you're dealing with Ethan McCann and someday, I'm going to be the world's greatest pokémon master! That means I. Can't. Lose!" Cyndaquil sat on Ethan's shoulder. "Go ahead, Cyndaquil, tackle it!"

"Cyn-" it shouted leaping into the air. "da-" it leaped over to a branch and used it as a springboard. "QUIIIL!" it tackled the Spinarak so hard that it couldn't hold its grip on the tree and it fell to the ground. The face on it's back turned into an X.

"Alright, Cyndaquil! Now, lets go get that apricorn!"

"Cyn!" it dashed up to another branch, then another. When Cyndaquil got to the branch with the apricorn it looked down and squeaked at Ethan.

"What is it, buddy?"

Cyndaquil grabbed the apricorn and returned to a branch where Ethan could see it. On its back sat four small spinarak.

"Oh, I see. The poor thing was only trying to protect its babies."

Spinarak slowly got up and hissed at Ethan.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt your babies." He assured spinarak. "Cyndaquil, take the babies back up to their nest!"

"Cyn!" and it dashed back up the tree. It returned seconds later with the apricorn still in its mouth.

"Alright, let's go back to Abe's and give that apricorn to him."

"Cyn!"

"Sorry for all the trouble, spinarak!"

"Spin!" it hissed. Its face curved into a smile and it crawled over to the tree and climbed up it to join its young.

"Cyndaquil," Ethan said as they walked away from the tree and back on the path to Abe's house "you were really great today!"

"Cyn!" it squeaked. Its flames sparked on it back and following the squeak, small flames burst from its mouth and struck the path in front of them leaving scorch marks.

Ethan jumped startled. "Whoa! Cyndaquil! You must have gained enough experience in that last battle! You learned ember!"

"Cyn!" it yelled unleashing more flames into the sky

"That's so cool!"

Cyndaquil beamed with joy at its trainer's approval.

"Abe, we're back!" Ethan said entering the apricorn collector's house. "Hello? Abe?" No response. "What's this? A note?" Ethan walked over to the coffee table and picked up a folded piece of paper which read:

_For those it may concern,_ _we have taken the_

_apricorn collector Abe. Our demand is for you to meet us at the top of Sprout Tower in Violet City. At that time, you will deliver to us $50,000 cash as well as one rare pokémon. Fail to meet these demands by five o'clock PM tomorrow and the nut gets cracked, if you catch our drift._

_Sincerely,_

_TR_

"'TR'? Oh no, Team Rocket! They kidnapped Abe!"

"Cyn!"

"We have to help Abe!"

"Cyn, cyndaquil!"

"Well, we have until 5 PM tomorrow. Let's hurry and get back to see what Professor Elm's urgent need was first, we can drop off the egg and hurry to Violet City!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Wait, that's it!" Ethan pulled out his pokégear. "Eusine went to Violet, didn't he? Maybe he can go and save Abe!" He called Eusine while they were running home and briefed him on the situation.

"I'd love to help, Ethan, but I don't have that much money, nor do I have any rare pokémon on me."

"Well, we can't just leave Abe at their mercy! You took on Team Rocket single handedly before."

"Yeah, but for all we know these could be higher-ranked members or there could be more than two this time. Plus I doubt they'd listen unless I showed up with the money and pokémon in hand."

"I understand. Well, could you at least stay in Violet just in case I don't make it back by five tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, if I can't make it in time, you'll have to stall for time."

"I WHAT?"

"Oh you'll do fine! You have Drowzee and Voltorb with you!"

"What if there are five or more agents there, though? I can't handle that many with just Drowzee and Voltorb!"

"I have faith in you, besides, that's only a backup plan. I should be there by five tomorrow. I have to go, we don't have any time to lose."

"Okay then." Eusine seemed irritated.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Right. Later." The call disconnected with a click.

Ethan and Cyndaquil had finally made it back to Cherrygrove and the sun was just beginning to become low in the sky. He turned to Cyndaquil. "Here's the plan: we go heal you quick at the Pokémon Center, then we hit Route 29. Our goal is to be back in New Bark Town by nightfall, got it?"

"Cyn!"

They hurried to the Center and had Nurse Joy heal up Cyndaquil and then they left out the front sliders in time to run smack into a boy with long, red hair dressed in a traditional tunic and jeans. "Hey, watch where you're going! Oh, well if it isn't the pathetic loser who got his pokémon at Elm Laboratory. What a waste."

"What'd you say?" Ethan said angrily. Who did this guy think he was?

"You heard me. That pokémon is too good for a wimp like you."

"A wimp? You don't even know me, buddy!"

"I've seen enough. You can't seem to stay still and you have an uncontrolled temper, two horrible traits for a pokémon trainer. And, on top of it, the thing won't even stay in its pokéball. How pathetic."

"Who died and made you the expert on training pokémon?"

"Ha, whatever. I too have a good pokémon. Let me show you what I mean about you being weak!" He pulled a pokéball out of his pocket.

This is when Ethan decided: this guy was going down at all costs!

**To Be Continued…**

And you thought that this episode was just going to be filler involving a spinarak! Haha fooled ya! No, we accomplished a lot in this episode. Next episode is the match I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for! (as well as our first battle involving more than just scratch and tackle haha) Ethan's first battle against his rival! Will Ethan win, or be clobbered like Kris was? Stay tuned, PokéFanatics! :]


	10. Episode 9: A Bitter Rivalry is Born!

Episode 9

A Bitter Rivalry is Born!

"Fine then!" Ethan was hot. This stuck-up red-head was starting to grate on his nerves. Showing up out of nowhere and calling him pathetic. He must pay! "You're mine! Go show him what you can do, Cyndaquil!"

"Ha, unlike that last trainer I battled, I have a type advantage! Go," He tossed his pokéball at the ground and in a burst appeared "Totodile!"

Totodile sprung from its pokéball with a cry and it eyed up its competition. "Totodile!" it shouted.

"Cyn cyndaquil cyn!"

"You tell it, Cyndaquil!" encouraged Ethan.

"Poor fool. You don't even realize how foolish you look."

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me. Look at you, treating that little fireball like it's a human and routing it on. Heh, pa-the-tic!"

"Pokémon are a lot like humans! They have thoughts and feelings too! They're not just tools, ya know!"

"And that is where our views differ. To me, that's exactly what they are. And this 'tool' Totodile is going to bring me victory and help me become a master."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "You? Become a master? That's a riot!"

The red-haired trainer's face started to match his hair. "I'm not kidding. I'm going to raise Totodile and every other pokémon I catch to be powerful fighting machines! Then, we will conquer the pokémon league and catch every species of pokémon there is! I will become a great trainer just like Gary Oak!"

"Gary Oak? Gary Oak- despite the fact that he's related to Professor Oak- is nowhere close to being a master! Now, Ash Ketchum, there's a trainer that will be a master!"

"Are you kidding me? Gary has captured one of every non-legendary pokémon from the Kanto Region! How many has Ketchum caught from Kanto? A mere ten!"

"Yeah, but he's gathered others from around the world! And since he doesn't have to focus on over one-hundred pokémon, he has more time to dedicate to each of them making them more powerful!"

"There you go being naïve again! Trainers shouldn't dedicate time to their pokémon, it should be the other way around! The reason one strives to be a master is to show they are the ruler of all pokémon!"

"No, it's to show that we have the skill raise and care for a different variety of pokémon and help each of our partners to be the best they can be!"

"Ya know what? I think you're not only pathetic, but I also think your crazy too!"

"That's it! You wanna knock my values? Then let's settle this with this battle!"

"Perfect! I'll show you just how much of a loser you really are! Totodile, rush it with a scratch attack!" Totodile dashed forward with its claws at the ready.

"Cyndaquil, let's start off with a smokescreen!"

"Cyndaquiiil!" Cyndaquil unleashed smoke from its mouth engulfing their battlefield right on the brink of Route 29.

"Good job! Now, get in there and hit it with a tackle!" Ethan shouted.

Cyndaquil dashed into the smoke just to be blown back by a stream of water. The water not only threw Cyndaquil on its rump but also caused the smoke to clear.

"Perfect. Now, Totodile, let's try that scratch again while its disoriented!"

"Toto!" it rasped and dashed at Cyndaquil digging its nails into its side and scraping along quickly. Cyndaquil let out a yelp.

"Cyndaquil, ember!" several, small fire-pellets burst from Cyndaquil's mouth and forced Totodile backwards. It tried digging its feet into the ground but the embers still pushed it backward.

"Totodile, retaliate with your water gun!" Totodile unleashed another stream of water to neutralize the embers. The water gun forced its way through the flames and drenched Cyndaquil and tossed it into the air. It hit the ground, rolled three times, and smashed into a tree with a thud.

"Cyndaquil," yelled Ethan worried "are you okay, buddy?"

"Cyn." It replied weakly.

"Ha! Looks like I win! Guess I was right, eh?"

Ethan was speechless. He lost? To this jerk who didn't know a thing about raising pokémon? Ethan's head dropped.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil cried as it stood on its hind legs in front of Ethan with its forelegs spread apart in a defensive stance.

"What?" the red-haired boy was shocked. "How is it still up after taking Totodile's water gun?"

"C-cyndaquil? You're defending me?"

"Cyn!" it nodded once.

_'Ash meant to defend Pikachu, but in the end Pikachu ended up saving Ash.' _Professor Oak's words echoed in Ethan's head. "Cyndaquil… Thank you."

Cyndaquil looked back at Ethan. "Cyn cyndaquil!"

"Alright, guess we're not out of this yet! Let's kick his sorry butt! Cyndaquil, tackle!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil burst forth at top speed at Totodile.

"Totodile, water gun!" Totodile unleashed a third burst of water.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and use quick attack!" Cyndaquil swiftly maneuvered to the right and reappeared with its body slamming against Totodile who was thrown to the side in surprise landing on its stomach. It quickly got up and sent another water gun at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, take to the sky, buddy!"

"Cyn!" it leapt into the air as Totodile's water gun followed it.

"Cyndaquil, hot the water gun with the hottest ember you can muster!"

"Cyn-da-quiiiiiil!" Totodile's water gun was stopped in place by a barrage of hot, flaming spheres of fire. The two attacks remained at a stand-still until finally both attacks broke in a draw.

"No way!" the red-haired boy exclaimed in shock.

"Way!" yelled Ethan as Cyndaquil landed behind an equally-shocked Totodile and hit it with a tackle making it stumble forward. Totodile caught itself and turned to face Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was standing in front of the red-haired boy facing Totodile who stood in front of Ethan. The two were each behind enemy lines.

"Cyndaquil!" cried Ethan.

"Totodile!" yelled the red-haired boy.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

Claw met flesh as the two attacks collided striking each combatant full force! When the attacks were finished each of the pokémon were back on their own side facing their trainers. There was a feeling of suspense in the air as each trainer knew that one of the pokémon was about to collapse in defeat. But which one? Who would be victorious in this battle of aspiring pokémon masters?

Nearby, Kris had been watching as the red-haired thief she had tried to stop earlier that day faced off against that boy Ethan she had met shortly before journeying to New Bark Town. Ethan's Cyndaquil seemed to have an air of confidence that wasn't there when she had met it and Ethan seemed surer of himself also. "I hope Chikorita and I can become like that someday." Kris said in awe as she watched the pokémon stand off waiting to see who had enough energy and willpower to stay standing. "Come on, Ethan, beat this crook for me."

Finally, it couldn't take the pain anymore. Even though it knew its trainer would be disappointed, it just couldn't stay standing. The pain and exhaustion were too much and it collapsed in the dirt with a cry of "Toto!"

"Totodile! How? How could I have lost? Maybe you're not as week as I first thought." The red-haired boy said as he returned his Totodile. "My name is Kamon, by the way. And I assure you that I _will _train harder and become a pokémon master."

"I'm Ethan and I vow to become a master before you!"

"We shall see, Ethan. We shall see. I will meet you in battle again, someday. Once I capture more pokémon and enhance my force!" Kamon threatened.

"I look forward to it." Ethan said. And he really meant it. As bad as it sounded, Ethan enjoyed the challenge that Kamon had presented. Totodile was a tough opponent. And he knew they would battle again. As Kamon walked off to the pokémon center Ethan couldn't help but smile at his new and greatest rival.

**To Be Continued…**

Hey, I managed to fill this chapter with nothing but the battle! Lol. I wasn't expecting that! Well, we finally have a name for our rival and it isn't stupid like Silver! I mean, who names their kid Silver? (not that Kamon is much better) Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this battle and I hope you're enjoying the storyline so far. And I really, really hope people are reading this! Haha. No one has commented on this story so far! I wish they would! Haha. Pleeease? Anyway, now we can move forward with the plot! Time's a wastin' for poor Abe! Ethan and the others only have about eighteen hours before Team Rocket ends him! Will Ethan make it to Elm's and then to Violet City in time? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to Pokémon Heart and Soul!


	11. Episode 10: Dreams Worth Fighting For!

Episode 10

Dreams Worth Fighting For!

"That was amazing, Ethan!" shouted a voice from nearby.

Ethan spun around to see a girl about his age with blue pigtails and a white ski-cap with a pokéball emblem on it. "Hey, you're that girl from yesterday! Kris was your name, right?"

"Mhm! And I just watched an awesome match! You actually beat that kid!"

"Who? Kamon?"

"I guess. After he beat me he called me weak and refused to tell me his name."

"You battled him?"

"Sure did."

"So, that must mean…"

"Yup! Come on out, Chikorita!" Kris exclaimed unleashing her small grass friend. It appeared with a cry and stood next to Kris. "Meet my new friend, Chikorita!"

"Chiko!" it said looking up at Ethan and then down at Cyndaquil.

"Wow! So, that's the pokémon you wanted, huh?"

"Yesiree! Chikorita is going to help me achieve my goal! Isn't that right, Chikorita?"

"Chi chikorita chiko!" said Chikorita enthusiastically.

"Oh," said Ethan, "and what exactly is your 'goal'?"

"My goal, or rather my dream, is to become the worlds greatest grass-type pokémon trainer and someday open my own pokémon gym right here in Cherrygrove!"

"Wow! Now that's a big dream! But you're not the only one with a big dream! I intend on becoming a pokémon master!"

"Awesome! So why were you heading back this way anyway?"

Ethan froze and then exclaimed "Oh crap! I completely forgot about Abe!"

"Abe?"

"Abe the Apricorn Man! He lives up on Route 30. I have to save him!"

"Save him? From what?"

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to walk with me because I have to get to Elm's Lab asap!"

"Alright, I'll show you a shortcut! Follow me and tell your story!"

Ethan, Cyndaquil, Kris, and Chikorita headed onto Route 29 and took Kris' detour. As they walked, Ethan told Kris everything that had happened on his adventure so far. By the time he finished, they were almost to New Bark.

"Wow, seems like a lot of strange things have happened to you so far. We're almost at New Bark now, so let's run the rest of the way!"

"Okay!"

They dashed with all the speed they could muster to Professor Elm's Laboratory. They paused outside to catch their breath and then entered the lab. Professor Elm was in the middle of talking to a female police officer with blue hair.

"It was terrible! I went to go pay a visit to my friend Max next door, so I locked up, and when I got back both of the pokémon that were to go to new trainers were gone! Luckily one of those new trainers was able to stop the thief and retrieve one of the pokémon, but the other one is still in his custody."

"One of the new trainers tried to stop the thief you say?" The officer asked with interest.

"That's right. As a matter of fact, here she comes now."

"Hi Professor." Ethan and Kris said in unison.

"Oh, Ethan, you're here too? You got back here fast!"

"Well, I kind of have an emergency of my own, but I'll explain that to you later."

"Professor! Professor! Ethan beat the thief!"

Here the officer intervened. "You did, did you?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's right. I battled the Totodile he stole with my Cyndaquil."

"And boy was it an intense match!" exclaimed an excited Kris.

"I see," said the officer, "and what did the boy look like?"

"Well, he had red hair, and eyes that were kind of a reddish brown. He was slightly taller than me and a little thinner."

"Mhm," muttered the officer as she took down notes. "Did you happen to catch his name?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. He told me his name was Kamon."

"Kamon, I see." Said the officer. "Well, I'll start the investigation immediately!"

"Thank you very much, Officer Jenny." Elm said with gratitude.

"No problem, Professor Elm, it's my job." And with that she left.

"Oh, this is terrible!" cried Elm again, but secretly Ethan hoped the police didn't find Kamon. He wanted to battle him again.

"Professor, I brought the egg." Ethan said trying to change the subject.

"Egg? Oh right, Mr. Pokémon's discovery! Give it here!"

Ethan handed the egg over and Professor Elm examined it. "What do you suppose is inside of it?" Ethan asked.

"I would guess it's a pokémon though I can't be sure. I'll have to run some tests. How was Mr. Pokémon, anyway?"

"He was good. I met one of your colleagues while I was there."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Professor Oak."

"You met my old mentor did you?"

"I didn't know that Oak was the one who taught you, Professor." Kris said in surprise.

"Yes, he did. Though we differed and fought on theories a lot."

"Look what he gave me!" said Ethan holding up his pokédex.

"The Professor saw that much potential in you that he gave you a pokédex? That is truly awesome, Ethan! Well, as a reward for running that errand for me I have something to give you. Here." Elm held out his hand which held five shrunken pokéballs. "You can use these to capture other pokémon, but you should weaken the others with your own pokémon first. Now, you said you had another errand to run for someone else?"

"Thank you so much, Professor! It's more of a rescue mission than an errand, though. I have to save Abe the Apricorn Man. Oh, speaking of which I have bad news."

Elm's heart sunk. "What? He's not…?"

"No, no, I have until five o'clock pm tomorrow to pay the ransom. But the bad news is who's abducted him. They're a team that was said to disappear three years ago and a team I fought on Route 29: the nefarious Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" cried Elm.

"Yeah, they tried to steal my Cyndaquil while I was heading to Cherrygrove, but luckily I was saved by a guy named Eusine.

"Hm, maybe that boy was with Team Rocket."

"I don't think so. Kamon said his goal was to become a pokémon master. I don't think someone like him would be a part of Team Rocket."

"Well, in any case, they have to be stopped." Said Elm.

"Yes, I know. And I will save Abe!"

"Well, I wish you much luck, Ethan!"

"Thank you, Professor!"

"Don't worry, he won't need luck." Intervened Kris. "Because I, Kris: future Cherrygrove Gym Leader, will help him save Abe!"

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss out on a chance to help a fellow pokémon lover! Besides, I hear Violet City is famous for Bellsprout. I wanna catch one!"

"Alright," said Elm, "It's settled! Now you two go and save Abe!"

"Right!" they said in unison and exited the building.

The once again set out onto Route 29, this time, with hopes of leaving it far behind and starting their real journey to face their destinies.

**To Be Continued…**

I know, nothing really happened in this episode, just a bunch of talk. I originally was going to put more, but I liked where this ended. It's like I'm not even writing it sometimes. It's like it writes itself (IT'S ALIVE!), probably because I based it so much around the game and show. Haha. Anyway, next episode should be another milestone: Ethan's first pokémon capture! :] stay tuuuned! ^^


	12. Episode 11: A Booming Blue Bug!

Episode 11

A Booming Blue Bug!

"Ugh!" moaned Kris, "I feel like we've been on this Route forever! Coming back from Cherrygrove on that shortcut is so much easier than returning to Cherrygrove!"

"Yeah," agreed Ethan "and we're probably gonna have to set up camp soon too. It's getting pretty late."

"Man! And we're only about half-way there, too!"

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Sure brings ya back doesn't it, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!"

"Brings you back to when exactly?" Kris asked.

"We camped at this site on our way to Cherrygrove the first time. It was right after we faced our first wild pokémon. I'm gonna find that Hoothoot and when I do, I'll capture it! It put up one heck of a fight!"

Kris yawned. "Well, let's search tomorrow night. I'm too tired."

"Right." Ethan reluctantly agreed and they settled into their sleeping bags.

The next morning Ethan was awoken to the sound of Pidgey cooing in the trees and the feel of warm sunlight washing over him. He sat up and looked around. Kris and Cyndaquil were still asleep. Ethan got up and stretched while he walked over to a nearby tree to take care of business. As he was finishing, he was startled by a large burst of sound that was so loud it was more like a burst of wind. It came from behind him. He spun around and looked up. Floating in the air was a large, blue, dragonfly-looking creature with huge green eyes that took up most of its face. It had two pairs of white wings with a light-blue stripe on each wing. "Yanma!" it cried as it unleashed another wicked sound blast. Of course, by this time, Kris and Cyndaquil had been awoken and came rushing over to see what was going on. Both of them stopped startled a few feet behind the strange blue insect.

"E-Ethan, what is that thing?" Kris asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll check my pokédex. Cyndaquil, if it tries to escape, you have to stop it, okay?"

"Cyn!"

Ethan opened his pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon. The picture on the pokédex was no different than the creature he pointed it at save the color. On the screen was this pokémon, but it was red not blue. The pokédex said: _"Yanma: the Clear Wing Pokémon. Through the use of its two large eyes, Yanma can see in all directions at once. Yanma is capable of beating its wings at a high rate of speed generating a powerful shockwave strong enough to shatter glass. This attack is called Sonicboom."_

"Hmmm…" mused Ethan. "Cyndaquil, today we catch our first pokémon, buddy!"

"Cyn!"

The Yanma took to the sky with a cry.

"Don't let it get away! Use your ember attack!"

"Cyyyn!" Cyndaquil unleashed a barrage of fire pellets at Yanma whose one wing ignited and it instantly dropped to the ground and began rolling to put the flame out.

"Now, Cyndaquil, hit it with quick attack before it can get up!" Cyndaquil moved so fast it appeared to have disappeared. It reappeared seconds later smashing its body into the odd-colored Yanma who went soaring backwards then recovered hovering into the sky. Cyndaquil ran up a tree after it and hit it with another Ember.

That was when Ethan came to a startling realization. "I don't have any pokéballs on me! They're all back at our campsite!"

"I have just the thing!" exclaimed Kris tossing him an odd-looking pokéball.

"What's this?" The ball was an orange-red with a lightning bolt shape going down the center.

"That's a fast ball." Explained Kris. "It's a special kind of pokéball that has a higher chance of catching speedy pokémon."

"Where'd you get it?"

"My mom gave it to me in case I saw any pokémon I wanted to catch on my way to, or back from, New Bark Town, but I haven't had a chance to use it. That yanma is special, so it deserves a special pokéball, right?"

"Special?"

"Look, are we going to play 20 questions, or are you going to catch that yanma?"

"Oh right! Well, thank you, Kris."

"No problem!" she smiled. "We're friends now and that's what friends do!"

_Friends. _That's all Ethan ever wanted growing up. Someone he could call a friend. And now, within a few days, he had made three friends. And he was about to make another one. "Alright! Yanma, it's time for you to become my new partner! Ready to welcome Yanma to the team, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn!"

"Then let's do it! Cyndaquil, quick attack!"

Cyndaquil leapt into the air and knocked yanma to the ground. "Alright! Go, fast ball!" The ball left his hand and spun rapidly until it hit the blue yanma which then burst into a flash of white light as it was sucked into the ball. The fast ball shook back and forth while the button glowed on and off. _Come on, stay in, Yanma._ It wobbled some more. Ethan held his breath for what seemed like ages. He wanted that yanma so bad he couldn't bear to not catch it. Yanma itself is a rare pokémon, and this blue one must be incredibly rare. And it seemed so powerful! It was the perfect pokémon to help him save Abe from Sprout Tower. It kept wobbling. Gee, Yanma must've been putting up one heck of a fight. Finally the ball stopped shaking and the button glowed one last time as Yanma stayed in the ball. Ethan had caught his first pokémon. "AAAALLLL RIIIGHT! We caught" he said as Cyndaquil perched on his shoulder and he held the pokéball out in front of him "a yanma!" He looked down at his fast ball. Hopefully this would be his fourth friend.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kris. "Now let's get moving! The day is early, but we have a few miles to roam before we make it to Violet City!"

"Right, let's do it!" agreed Ethan and they set off down Route 29 once more.

**To Be Continued…**

I was originally going to make Ethan's first pokémon that Hoothoot he battled, but then I decided against it. Hoothoot isn't a necessary team member, but I really wanted him to have a Yanma. I mean, more than half of Ash's original team were rare pokémon, so why not Ethan's? Anyway, I don't know why I made it a shiny yanma. Maybe it's because my favorite color is blue. Haha. But that is yanma's shiny coloring. Anyway, sorry for the delay in episodes. I've been a little busy the past couple of days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! ^^


	13. Episode 12: Leaving Home Behind!

Episode 12

Leaving Home Behind!

Ethan and Kris arrived at Cherrygrove- Kris' hometown- around ten o'clock that morning. Normally, they would have proceeded straight to Route 30, but there was something Kris had to do first. It was time for saying goodbye to her roots and hello to adventure, and so she and Ethan headed to her house. Kris had Chikorita out of its pokéball and at her side so she could show her mom.

"Mom, I'm back!" Kris shouted as they entered the house.

"Hey, honey! Ooh what a surprise!" Kris' mom beamed. "Not only did you return with the Chikorita you wanted, but you also brought home a boy and a trainer no less! And he's kinda cute!"

They both blushed and Ethan looked down at Cyndaquil pretending he was examining it. "Now, Mother," Kris said "this is not what you think. I'm just helping Ethan because his friend is in trouble."

"Ooh! So his name is Ethan, huh? What a pleasure to meet you, Ethan!" Kris' mom went over and started talking to him. "Ya know, it's not everyday your ten-year-old daughter brings a boyfriend home!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" exploded Kris. "Do you listen to me at all, Mom?"

"Well, he's a boy and he's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but I hardly know him!"

"Oh, I see. So he's got potential then?"

Kris sighed. "Ya know, I could have just kept going to Route 30, but I decided to at least say good-bye. Turns out that was a big mistake."

"Oh come on now, Kris, don't be like that! You know I'm only kidding!"

"Yeah, I know, Mom."

"I'm very proud of you, kiddo. You're going to do great things, I just know it!" encouraged Kris' mom.

"Thanks, Mom. I swear I'll make you even more proud by someday becoming this town's gym leader!"

"I know you will, honey, I know you will."

"So," Ethan cut in still feeling a little embarrassed "have you ever trained pokémon, Mrs…" he didn't know Kris' last name so it hung at the end.

"You can call me Mrs. Golden, and yes. A long time ago I set off with this pokémon." Mrs. Golden pulled out a pokéball and pressed the button. Out came a pokémon that looked like a sunflower with a face. "This is my faithful companion, Sunflora. Back when we started off, it was only a sunkern, but then one day we stumbled across a sun stone and sunflora was born!"

"A sun stone?" asked Ethan.

"That's right," said Kris who then explained, "most pokémon evolve by leveling up, but some evolve through other methods. Sunkern can't evolve by leveling up, it needs the aid of a special stone called a sun stone."

"Oh, I get it. I wonder what a sun stone looks like."

"It looks like this." Said Mrs. Golden as she pulled out a small, greenish-gold stone shaped like a sun. "And this stone now belongs to you, Kris."

"What? Y-you mean it, Mom?" she beamed.

"That's right!" Mrs. Golden smiled.

"And I wasn't expecting you, Ethan, or I would have gotten something for you too."

"Oh that's alright."

"So how about you take this?" She pulled out a simple, round, gray stone and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it's not as impressive as what I gave Kris, but it's still handy. That is called an everstone. You can have a pokémon hold it, and if it were to go to evolve, it wouldn't. It's kind of like a reverse evolution stone."

"Ooh, I see!" Ethan smiled. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Golden!"

"Not a problem. I wish both of you the best of luck on your journey. Now go make me proud, both of you!"

"We sure will, Mom!" Kris said. "Ethan here is going to become the world's greatest pokémon master!"

"Is that right?"

"Yup," confirmed Ethan "that's my dream!"

"Well you go get it, Ethan!"

"Will do! Thanks again, Mrs. Golden!"

"Good-bye, Mom. I'll be back before you know it to set up my new gym!"

"Alright, dear! Go save Ethan's friend! Ooh, and pick yourself up a bellsprout, will ya?"  
Kris laughed. "Of course!"

With these farewells, Ethan and Kris hit the trail again once more. But the sun was getting high in the sky and Ethan and Kris only had so much time before Abe's time was expired. Will they make it in time, or will Eusine be forced to intervene alone? Find out on the next exciting episode of Pokémon Heart and Soul!

**To Be Continued…**

And the next episode will be an exciting one! Who knows what could happen? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Haha. Anyway, hope you liked it even though nothing really happened. I'm also going to start taking OC submissions. I know it's a little early, but I need trainers for the pokémon league. I need trainers with teams of 3 and/or teams of 6. Please submit your trainer ideas to me in a PM and you may or may not see them in the pokémon league (which is still MANY episodes away)! Happy submissions! ^^


	14. Episode 13: Too Much Wasted Time!

Episode 13

Too Much Wasted Time!

"Yanma, quick attack!" Ethan commanded and his blue, buggy companion zipped and zoomed attacking a Rattata. Ethan had gotten himself into a battle with a young boy named Joey.

"Rattata, show'em what a real quick attack looks like!"

"Rattata!" the small, purple mouse cried as it leaped at yanma.

"Sonicboom it, Yanma!" before the attack could connect, yanma unleashed shockwaves at sound knocking Rattata to the ground.

"Well, you gave it your best shot. Return now, Rattata." Joey called the Rattata back into its pokéball. "Your yanma is really tough."

"Thank you! Your rattata is no pushover though."

"Ethan, shouldn't we be going?" Kris asked impatiently.

"Why? We have plenty of time."

"I think you were battling longer than you think you were."

"Huh?"

"It's three o'clock."

"THREE O'CLOCK?" Ethan panicked.

"Calm down! We can still make it if we hurry!"

"Right," agreed Ethan. "Great battling you, Joey! Hope to do it again sometime!" Ethan registered Joey in his pokégear and then he and Kris dashed off.

"I wonder why they were in such a rush." Joey wondered after they had left.

"Come on, Ethan." Eusine said to the sky. "It's already three o'clock and you're still not in Violet City. I really don't want to go in that tower alone."

"You don't have to." Came a strong, masculine voice from behind. Eusine was startled to see, as he turned around, six, bald, built, men each with a bellsprout at their sides. The one who spoke also had a Hoothoot on his shoulder. "We are here to take our tower back."

"Who are you?" asked Eusine.

"We are the monks of Sprout Tower. Yesterday, a couple of no-good characters burst in with a houndour and ran us out of the tower, but now we're prepared to go back in and take back our tower. The Elder of our Order, Elder Li, is still at the top of the tower. The two people who ran us out also carried a heavyset man who appeared to be unconscious at the time."

"They must be Team Rocket. There were only two of them you say?"

"Well, there were when they attacked us, but they were quickly reinforced by three more people who called themselves the Team Rocket Triad.

"I see. Well, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't dare take on the tower, but since the six of you are willing to back me, I say we go save Elder Li and rescue Abe."

"Ah, so you know the man of which I speak then?"

"I do. I also have two people on the way to save him. I have faith in my two companions, so even if we stall, we still have a good chance once my friends arrive."

"Very well. I am Troy, and these are my fellow sages Neal, Jin, Edmond, Chow, and Nico."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. So all you guys have are bellsprout?"

"Bellsprout are the prized pokémon of Violet City and the Sprout Tower represents them." Said Troy. "The tower is supported by a single beam that sways back and forth like bellsprout. The bellsprout are our companions and they teach us that all living beings coexist through cooperation."

"It sounds like this tower and the bellsprout are very important to you."

"Not just to us, but to the whole city as well."

"Well then let's go take down Team Rocket!"

"It's almost 4:30." Huffed Ethan as he and Kris dashed down Route 31.

"Maybe if I catch a bellsprout really quick it can aid us in defeating Team Rocket." Suggested Kris.

"Okay, but I'm going to go ahead to Violet City so I'm not late. After you capture one, come catch up to me."

"Alright, I will!" said Kris and they both parted ways.

Kris went to go search for a bellsprout and Ethan and Cyndaquil headed up the road and past a cave. _I'll have to come back here and explore that cave after I save Abe. _He ran and ran until suddenly something crossed his path. It was a wild nidorino with its horn down and ready to charge. _Darn, I'll have to find another way to get to Violet City. I don't have the time. Well, here goes. _"Go, Cyndaquil! Use your ember attack!"

Eusine and the six monks rushed into the building only to stop dead as they came face to face with a tall, muscular, mean looking guy with long black hair. He was shirtless, but his belt buckle had a red 'R' on it so he was definitely a team rocket member. "Welcome to Sprout Tower, gentlemen. My name is San." He said. "Before you can proceed to the second floor you must get through me in a two-on-two pokémon battle. The door to the upper floor is locked and I do not have the key. Should you win, the door will click open and the ladder will fall. So, shall we begin?"

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Eusine stepped forward boldly.

"Since it is two-on-two," one of the monks- Neal- stepped forward also "I will participate also.

"Very well. Go, Hitmonchan and Forretress!"

"I choose you, Drowzee!"

"Go, Bellsprout!"

"Hitmonchan, nail that bellsprout with your fire punch, and Forretress use your rollout on Drowzee!"

Hitmonchan rushed Bellsprout, but Drowzee intervened, used psychic and threw Hitmonchan to the side putting it in Forretress' path where the two pokémon collided and were sent to the ground.

"Get up, Hitmonchan and Forretress. We have a job to do!" the two pokémon stood up again and glared at Drowzee and Bellsprout. The battle was about to become more heated than ever.

"Cyndaquil, use ember again!" shouted Ethan.

Cyndaquil leaped into the air and shot more pellets of fire at the opposing nidorino. Nidorino dodged to the left and rushed Cyndaquil with a horn attack. Cyndaquil was sent flying backwards and Ethan caught it in mid-air with a cry of "Gotcha!" Then, he tossed Cyndaquil forward and told it to use quick attack which it did striking the nidorino off guard. Nidorino shook off the attack, however, and used a stomp attack throwing Cyndaquil, yet again, to the ground.

"Cyndaquil, it's okay, you can return."

Cyndaquil shook its head. "Cyn!"

"You mean you wanna keep battling?"

"Cyn cyndaquil!" it shouted.

"Alright, but be careful, this one's a toughie."

"Cyn." It nodded and used another ember.

"Nido!" it roared and launched a barrage of needles from its horn.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it! That's poison sting attack!"

Cyndaquil dove to the right avoiding the attack. Then it leaped into the air and unleashed a smokescreen which it then followed up with ember and then a quick attack. Nidorino was so confused and disoriented it struck the ground and passed out.

"Alright, now let's go to Sprout Tower and save Abe, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn!"

_It's 4:50, looks like Eusine is going to have to start without me._

Ethan ran yet again towards Sprout Tower with hopes that he could stop Team Rocket before they could harm Abe. Will he be able to stop them? Will Eusine and the sages be able to defeat the infamous San of the Team Rocket Triad? Will Kris catch a bellsprout and catch up in time to help her friends? Find out next time on our first ever Pokémon Heart and Soul special event: The Battle of Sprout Tower!

**To Be Continued…**

That's right! Next episode will be a special! I'm going to try to write between 6-8 Microsoft Word pages worth! I think I'll do it in honor of the new show "The Event" coming out. I'll have my own "event" full of twists and turns. Who knows what will happen on the next exciting episode? Stay tuned, pokéfanatics!


	15. Episode 14: Battle at Sprout Tower!

A Pokémon Heart and Soul Special Event!

Episode 14

Battle at Sprout Tower!

"Drowzeeee!" Eusine's drowzee cried as it was thrown backwards by forretress' take down attack. Bellsprout was also taking a beating by Hitmonchan who fired a series of fire- and ice-punches.

To make matters worse, every time Drowzee or Bellsprout would try to attack Hitmonchan, Forretress would jump in the way and use counter or mirror coat depending on what attack was used against it. San had created an invincible defense backed by a powerful offense and Drowzee and Bellsprout were getting worn down. Something had to stop. _Wait, that's it!_ thought Eusine. "Drowzee, use your disable attack on Hitmonchan!"

"Forretress, jump in and use your mirror coat!" shouted San. Forretress complied only to fall right into Eusine's cleverly laid trap.

"Perfect!" Eusine said with a wicked grin. "Drowzee, use psychic!"

"Drowzee!" the tapir-like pokémon shouted as it unleashed a blast of psychic energy at Hitmonchan.

"Don't you give up, kid? Forretress, mirror coat!" It happened in a split second. One moment Forretress was jumping in front of Hitmonchan and the next they were both sent flying into the wall. "M-my pokémon! What happened? Why didn't mirror coat work?"

"You caused your own defeat." explained Neal. "You had your forretress block a disable attack which, in turn, disabled your mirror coat.

"You're a tricky punk, that's for sure. But it doesn't mean you can win! Hitmonchan, use thunder punch on that drowzee!"

"Hitmon-chan?" Bellsprout slid beneath the hitmonchan and used its vine whip to trip it and send it face first into the floor.

"No!" roared San. "Forretress, they mustn't pass! Use your explosion!"

"Oh no, we managed to make him go kamikaze on us! Hit the bricks!" Eusine yelled as he and the sages dropped to the ground. A bright light flashed followed by a thick smoke and the whole building shook from the explosion.

Ethan and Cyndaquil were running at top speed. They had to get to Sprout Tower five minutes ago! "Stupid nidorino." Ethan muttered. They had finally made it to Violet City, but they still had a bit of a trek to the northern part where the tower was. _I gotta get there to back Eusine up. Man, is he gonna hate me!_ They ran and ran and, before long, Sprout Tower was within view. "See that, Cyndaquil? We're almost there!"

"Cyndaquil cyn!"

Ethan wasted no time. He zoomed up to the door, grabbed the knob, turned it, opened the door, and… _BANG! _A flash of light erupted from the room and the force of an explosion lifted Ethan and Cyndaquil and tossed them back a couple of feet. The two landed on their behinds. "Darn it! What in the world…?"

"Daquil?"

Ethan got back up and picked Cyndaquil up putting it on his shoulder. He walked cautiously up to the now-open door.

The smoke finally cleared and Eusine and the monks sat up. Drowzee, Hoothoot, and all the bellsprout in the room were knocked unconscious. "What are we supposed to do now?" asked one of the sage's named Jin. "All of our pokémon are unconscious!"

"I still have my Voltorb." Eusine said.

A weak laugh came from the rubble. It was San. "You cannot proceed with just one pokémon. The upper levels contain my brothers Nisuke and Ichimaru. They too will challenge you to double battles. You can fight them with your measly voltorb, but you are certain to lose. Besides, it's too late now anyway. By now the apricorn maker has probably already been eliminated. The Elder we are taking to a secret location so we can extract secrets he possesses about the legendary pokémon."

"You must be mistaken." said Troy. "The Elder knows of no such secrets."

"Oh, the old man knows something. And after my colleagues Butch and Cassidy are done with him, we will too."

"Until we know for certain that the Elder is gone and there's no chance of saving Abe, we must move onward! Voltorb will have to suffice!" said Eusine.

"That's the spirit!" came a familiar voice from the door behind him.

"Ethan, you made it!" exclaimed Eusine. "Troy, remember when I said I had reinforcements?"

"This is one of them?"

"Indeed! Hey, Ethan, where's your friend, Kris?"

"She's coming. She only has a Chikorita so she decided to stay behind to catch a bellsprout so she can be of more help."

"Ah, well until then, let's keep moving!" said Eusine. Now that Ethan was here, Eusine had confidence that they could save the tower. Eusine led the way up the stairs. When they reached the top, facing them was a tall, thin, sinister-looking, bald man with a black mustache wearing a black Team Rocket uniform.

"Welcome to floor number two." the bald man said. "I shall be your host. My name is Nisuke. If you want to progress to the third level, you must defeat me in two-on-two combat. If you win you may pass, but if you should lose, I obtain your pokémon and send you back down to level one where San will show you the door. Do you accept?"

"We do!" Ethan said eagerly.

"Very well then, very well. Go, Hitmonlee and Steelix!" Nisuke tossed two heavy balls. They hit the floor and opened exhaling a beam of red light which produced a huge, metal, snake-like creature with a big jaw and a human-shaped pokémon with nothing but eyes on its "face"; it had long powerful legs and arms that were disproportionate to its body.

"Go, Voltorb!" shouted Eusine unleashing his pokéball shaped pokémon.

"Go get'em, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil hopped off of Ethan's shoulder and its back lit on fire as it stared down the two fierce looking competitors.

"Steelix, eliminate that fire pokémon with your iron tail!" Nisuke's Steelix swung its hulking tail at Cyndaquil and the tail started to glow. Cyndaquil nimbly jumped out of the way just to be struck by a strong kick to the stomach by hitmonlee. Cyndaquil went crashing to the floor but quickly got back up. Voltorb rolled in front of Cyndaquil defensively and unleashed a sonicboom attack which sent hitmonlee soaring into Steelix. The huge metal-snake stayed firm though and hitmonlee started to fall to the floor. Before it could finish its descent, however, Cyndaquil struck it with a quick attack followed by it slamming hitmonlee into the floor. The floorboards had been weakened causing hitmonlee to land on the first floor below.

"Steelix," Nisuke commanded "follow Hitmonlee through that hole!" Steelix crashed down causing an even bigger hole to form. Both of Nisuke's pokémon were now on the floor below while voltorb and cyndaquil remained on the second floor. Suddenly the floor shook and from behind the sages, Ethan, and Eusine Steelix rose and blasted voltorb and cyndaquil with a dragon breath attack. The two pokémon collided with the wall and then were assaulted as hitmonlee's legs burst through the floor below with powerful stretch kicks that sent them straight into the ceiling. Cyndaquil and voltorb dropped to the floor. Neither one moved or made a sound.

"Cyndaquil!" Ethan yelled and started to run to Cyndaquil but was stopped by Steelix's tail which hung in front of him glowing. "Call your pokémon off, Nisuke!"

"I'm afraid I can only do that if you forfeit."

"I- I for-"

"No, Ethan!" yelled Eusine. "If you do that, he gets Cyndaquil anyway! We can't give up!"

"C-cyndaquil." Ethan's cyndaquil was getting up slowly and it looked over at Ethan. "Cyn cynda quil cyndaquil cyn!"

"I still don't fully understand what you say all the time, Cyndaquil, but I would really like to keep training with you until I do."

"Cyndaquil!"

"I think Cyndaquil wants to keep at it too, Ethan." said Troy who had been observing this battle closely.

"Ethan, our pokémon are too weak to take down these pokémon, though." Eusine admitted. "Nisuke's pokémon are both fully evolved and at a way higher level than ours."

"Who cares?" Ethan said boldly. "We still have a chance as long as we work together!"

"Ethan… we can't!"

"I don't understand the word 'can't' I'm gonna crush this guy and his pokémon! Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!"

"Flamewheel!" Cyndaquil's body became encased in a dome of fire and it dashed at Steelix at top speed.

"Show this child how the big boys play, Hitmonlee, blaze kick!" Hitmonlee's foot became encase in fire and it kicked Cyndaquil. The flames collided and fizzled out. "A draw?" Nisuke was taken aback. How could this weak mouse equal a blow with his hitmonlee? It was completely inconceivable! "Steelix, dragon breath!" Steelix unleashed a burst of what seemed to be green fire. The attack struck Cyndaquil and it dropped to the floor once more.

"No, Cyndaquil!" cried Ethan.

"Voltorb, rollout!" at Eusine's command, voltorb began rolling and building up momentum. Hitmonlee leaped into the air and attempted a high jump kick on voltorb. The attack was brushed off by the speed of voltorb's rolling. Hitmonlee struck the ground and voltorb proceeded to roll over it knocking it out. Finally voltorb hit its mark. Steelix was so smug in its sheer size and defense that it stayed still and let the attack connect. This was a bad idea. Steelix made its third hole that day; this time through the wall where it then fell hundreds of feet to the ground.

"Cyndaquil," Ethan said "do you think you have enough strength for an ember attack?"

"Cyn!" it confirmed.

"Alright, go over to that hole in the wall and let's end this battle!"

"Cyndaquil!" the small fire-mouse went over to the wall, looked down, and fired several rounds of fire-pellets at Nisuke's Steelix. The behemoth let out a roar which was followed by the crash of it hitting the ground unconscious.

"Very well." Nisuke conceded. "I may be a member of the nefarious Team Rocket, but I'm a man of my word. You may proceed to the third floor. Not that it matters anyway. Ichimaru is infinitely stronger than me. You cannot win against him. He is way out of your league."

"Thank you for your warning." said Eusine "but that remains to be seen."

"Well, by all means, go and see for yourself."

Cyndaquil started to glow. A startled and panicked look appeared on its face and it dove at Ethan and started rummaging through his bag. "Cyndaquil, what are you doing? Eusine, why is Cyndaquil glowing on and off like that?"

"I think it's about to evolve!" Eusine said in awe.

"Evolve?" Ethan didn't know quite how he felt about that. He liked Cyndaquil the way it was. "That must be what its searching for!"

"What?"

"The everstone I got back in Cherrygrove."

"Ah, so it doesn't want to evolve?"

"No, and I don't want it to either." Ethan decided. Cyndaquil returned to Ethan's shoulder holding the everstone. It sighed and relaxed.

Before Ethan and the others could proceed up the stairs, footsteps could be heard from below. Someone was coming. Each person in the room's guard went up. But everyone's fears were relieved when Kris came up the stairs and into the room.

"Geez," she said. "destruction is just everywhere in this place, isn't it? Downstairs looks like a hurricane hit and up here there are huge holes everywhere."

"It's good to see you too, Kris." said Ethan sarcastically. "Kris, this is my friend Eusine-"

"A pleasure." Eusine kissed her hand.

"-and these are the sages of Sprout Tower: Troy, Neal, Jin, Edmond, Chow, and Nico."

"Hello." they all said in unison.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. It's a shame we can't get to know each other better. After we're done here I'll have a pokémon battle with each of you. That is how trainers get to know each other, after all."

"It would be our pleasure." Troy said with a smile. "But now we must proceed to the third floor."

"Let's go!" said Ethan. They all headed up the steps. Ethan was in the lead and when he got to the top he stopped cold.

"What's wrong?" asked Eusine.

Kris looked over Ethan's shoulder and a shocked expression caught her face as well. "I-it's…"

"Kamon." Ethan finished her sentence. "Kamon is battling Ichimaru."

"Who's Kamon?" asked Eusine.

"Long story." was Ethan's short reply. "All I can say is he's bad news."

Kamon's new skarmory was soaring, gliding, and diving in an elegant and intricate pattern of attacks against his opponent- Ichimaru's- Scizor. Metal claw met metal wing; drill peck met quick attack; swift met razor wind. The two combatants were interlocked in a steel-pokémon throw down and only one could come out standing. Kamon had always been good at trading, and he had made a good one recently. He caught a ghastly outside of Violet City one night and he trained it until it evolved into haunter, then he traded it to a kid that lived in Violet City. Both Kamon and the kid knew that haunter evolves when traded so it worked out for both of them, but Kamon got the better deal because Skarmory was at a much higher level than his traded gengar was.

On the ground, Kamon's Croconaw- which had evolved from totodile- was exchanging blows with Ichimaru's hitmontop. Claws and kicks were flying everywhere as the two battled it out intensely. Kamon knew that with these two pokémon, he could do anything! He would be a pokémon master; no doubt about it. That's when he noticed them. The group of people that had just entered the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Ethan,- his newly acquired rival- that girl with the chikorita that tried to stop him before, and about six or so monks. _Heh, I wonder what they're doing here_ he thought. _Oh well, I have to finish this battle. _"Skarmory, give it a wing attack!" Skarmory's wing glowed white and it dived at scizor which quickly dodged to the left and uppercut with a metal claw attack nailing skarmory in the chest. Skarmory rolled off the attack and used its peck attack striking scizor in the face. Scizor stumbled back rubbing its face with one of its claws.

This was when Croconaw took the opportunity to toss hitmontop into the wall and back flipped into the air. It landed behind scizor and clamped its jaws around scizor's waist and flung it into the wall where it smashed into hitmontop. Ichimaru's two pokémon fell to the floor unconscious.

"Looks like you lose, Ichimaru. And to think the lot of you want to impress Giovanni enough for him to come back to Team Rocket." Kamon scoffed. "You just lost to an eleven-year-old boy! Giovanni would shake his head in shame at this sight."

Ichimaru chuckled. "You have some nerve, boy."

Kamon shot a glance at Ethan.

"What? You don't want those kids to know? I won't say anything here. But if you must, pass to the fourth and final floor. You can face the Elder there."

"So the Elder and Abe are still here then?" Eusine cut in. Kamon and Ichimaru both looked at him.

Kamon was the one to answer. "Yes, I made sure they were… delayed."

"Delayed?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I have my third pokémon up there raising a little mayhem. Please, excuse me." Kamon then went upstairs and returned his pokémon- including the one on the next floor.

"The rest of you are free to pass as well. Though I doubt that that's necessary." said Ichimaru.

"Oh yeah?" said Eusine. "And why is that?"

"Because Cassidy and Butch have already left. My brothers and I were left the task of keeping the Elder and Apricorn Man in custody. We failed in that. Elder Li and Abe are free for the moment."

It was at this time that Abe hurried down the stairs. "Ethan! Eusine! How are you my friends?"

Smiles broke out on Eusine and Ethan's faces. "Never mind that!" laughed Ethan. "The real question is how are you?"

"I'm just fine! They only locked me up there. No physical harm was done." he smiled.

"Well, that's a relief." said Eusine. "What do you say we go check on the Elder?"

"I know I would certainly like that." said Troy.

They proceeded up the stairs and Ichimaru went down to the second floor and then to the first. He and his brothers left; defeated at their own game.

When Ethan and the rest made it up the stairs, the Elder's hoothoot was just getting knocked out by Kamon's skarmory. "What a weakling you are, old man!"

"You may have defeated me, but you still lack the kindness it takes to be a good trainer." said the Elder.

"Hmph, 'kindness'? Please save me that nonsense. Pokémon are merely tools. In any case, I defeated you, so now I can go face the Violet City Gym.

"Violet Gym?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kamon said. "In the Johto Region, there is a huge pokémon tournament that is held once a year at Mount Silver. This tournament is called the Johto Silver Conference. All of the toughest trainers from around the world show up to compete to show that they're the best."

Ethan got excited. "I want to participate!"

Kamon laughed at this. "Like you could! In order to participate in the Silver Conference, you have to defeat the eight gym leaders and win their badges. Something an amateur like you could never do."

"Oh yeah?" Ethan leaned forward with a glare.

"Yeah!" Kamon met his glare with one of his own. "But in order to take on the gym here in Violet City, they make you defeat the trainers here at Sprout Tower and the Elder. If you can defeat him he'll give you this." Kamon held up a small silver disk.

"What is that?" asked Ethan.

"It's called a Technical Machine or TM for short. It teaches a pokémon an attack, but it breaks after you use it. This one contains the move flash. It's a kind of lame attack that lowers accuracy, but it also can come in handy in dark caves."

"Like the one outside of town?"

"Exactly. That cave is actually called 'Dark Cave' because it's so pitch black inside. Anyway, I've wasted enough time here. I have a badge to win. I'll defeat you some other time, Ethan." and with that Kamon stormed off.

"Well, isn't he just a cheery fellow." said Eusine.

"Oh yes, very pleasant." agreed Kris.

"Elder Li," yelled Ethan. "I challenge you!"

"And I accept. Tell me your name, child." the Elder said kindly.

"I am Ethan McCann and, someday, I am going to be a pokémon master!"

"Well, Ethan McCann: future pokémon master, in order for you to obtain the flash technique, you must defeat me in one-on-one combat.

"Wait!" Kris intervened. "I want to challenge the Elder!"

"What?" Ethan was outraged. "You can battle him after me!"

"But I never got to try out my new pokémon!"

"So? I'm the one who has to battle the gym leader!

"I will battle you both." The Elder said simply. "Two-on-two it is."

"What?" they answered simultaneously.

"Yes. Troy, will you judge this match please?"

"Of course, Elder." said Troy reverently. "This will be a two-on-two pokémon battle with no time limit. Substitutions are not permitted. Elder Li will choose his two pokémon first. Elder."

"Go, Hoothoot and Bellsprout!" the Elder unleashed his pokémon.

"Go Yanma!" Ethan let his Yanma out.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Eusine. "Not only is that a rare pokémon, it's also a different color than usual! When did you catch that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you weren't with us." Ethan laughed. "This is my new friend Yanma. Yanma, this is Eusine."

"Yan yanma!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Eusine smiled.

"Now it's my turn!" said Kris. "Go!" she unleashed her pokémon, but it wasn't what Ethan and the rest were expecting. It certainly wasn't a bellsprout. It was a blue ball with two legs and leave growing out of the top of its head.

"Oddish." it said tilting its head to the side.

"Say hello to my new Oddish!" Kris was ecstatic that she got to surprise everyone. Today was winding down and Ethan and Kris thought there was no better way than with a pokémon battle. Oddish and Yanma fought hard. Oddish used its sleep powder to put bellsprout to sleep and Yanma used its supersonic to confuse Hoothoot. Using their combined efforts they overcame Elder Li.

"Ethan and Kris, I hereby present you with TM70: Flash. Use it wisely. Ethan, may you defeat Falkner and all the other challenges on the road ahead. And, Kris, may you achieve all of your goals. Go in peace now."

"Thank you, sir." said Ethan.

"Yeah, thanks, Elder Li!"

It was time for Ethan, Kris, and Eusine to be on their way. Ethan only had one year until the Silver Conference, and much to do in that time.

**To Be Continued…**

Whooey! was that a doozey to write! I wrote all of the above in two sittings. (I had to stop because "The Event" was on.) This was my so-called "event" I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize if there is too much or not enough detail. I also apologize for the length if it was too much for you. Anyway, "The Event" was awesome and I hope some of my readers check it out! I think you can find it on hulu. Anyway, it's 10:30 right now and I have to be up early tomorrow for work. I hope you will all continue reading despite if you disliked this chapter! Please review! ^^ h


	16. Episode 15: A Fateful Challenge!

Chapter 15

A Fateful Challenge

"Abe, here's that pink apricorn you wanted." Ethan said as he pulled the small, round, pink nut out of his backpack and held it out. They stood outside of Sprout Tower. Eusine and Kris had already gone ahead and were going to meet Ethan at the pokémon center after he took care of business with Abe.

Abe took it. "Thank you very much, Ethan! In return for all of the trouble you went through to get this, I would like you to have this." Abe pulled out a wooden box about the size of a suitcase; it had a small metal latch. Abe unlatched it and opened it. Inside there were several round indents. "This is an apricorn box. It's perfect for storing apricorns!"

"Er, thank you so much, Abe! I don't know what to say." said Ethan.

"No need to thank me, my friend! I also know of a man in Azalea Town named Kurt. He uses apricorns to make special kinds of pokéballs! Take the apricorns you collect to him and he'll make you any type of pokéball you want."

"Thanks again, Abe!" Ethan said with a little more enthusiasm now.

"No problem, Ethan. Now I must be going, and you should probably go too! I'm afraid Violet Gym will be closed by now, but it opens at Nine AM tomorrow morning. You should go challenge Falkner. But I'd rest up if I were you; your match against him won't be a cakewalk, I can tell you that much."

"Thanks I will! Bye, Abe!"

"Good-bye, Ethan!"

"What an old-fashioned-looking city this is." said a teenage boy as he stood in the middle of Violet City. To the left of him was the pokémon mart and in front of him was the Violet Gym. As he stood there taking in the sights, he noticed a boy who was a few years younger than him walking down the road with a black-and-white mouse-like creature on his shoulder. "I wonder what that thing is."

He pulled out his pokédex which said: _"Cyndaquil: the fire mouse pokémon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when it is upset."_

"Hm, a Cyndaquil, huh? That kid must be a trainer too. I think I'll challenge him." The boy started to walk over to Ethan and he said "Hey, kid!"

Ethan was startled, and looked over at the boy. "Who me?"

"Yeah! How about a pokémon battle? I just lost to Falkner today, so I need to toughen up. How about it?"

"Alright…" said Ethan.

"Good, let's go! I choose Mankey!"

"Then I'll pick… Yanma!" cried Ethan as he tossed Yanma out of its pokéball. "My name's Ethan by the way."

"I'm Adrian. Nice to meet you." the boy said with a bow.

"Yanma, use your quick attack!"

"Yan!" the bug cried as it zipped and zoomed at the enemies pokémon which resembled a monkey with a pig-like nose. Mankey disappeared too and reappeared using a quick attack of its own. The two attacks collided, but yanma was the one sent spinning backwards.

"Whoa! What power!" Ethan said pulling out his pokédex which said: _"Mankey: the pig-monkey pokémon. This pokémon is a fierce fighter known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch." _

"Yanma, fly out of its reach and hit it with a sonicboom!" Yanma flew up high and launched sound waves atthe mankey which was blown backwards with a cry.

"Mankey, get back up and hit it with your fury swipes!" Mankey swung itself up a tree branch after branch and then swung itself off a branch with its tail so it could reach yanma. It then lashed out with powerful scratches on yanma who was being continually being beaten downward by its claws. "Good job! Now hit it with a high kick!" Mankey's leg rose and then came crashing down. Yanma hit the ground with a thud.

"No! Yanma! You did good, buddy, now return." Ethan recalled his yanma.

"You're an okay trainer, Ethan, but there's no way you can defeat Falkner the way you are now."

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" Ethan shouted.

"I'm just saying. I mean I couldn't beat him and I beat you. I'm telling you, you can't win."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Alright. What time are you going to challenge him tomorrow?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning!"

"Ah, you gonna try to be his first match of the day?"

"That's right!"

"Well, I'll come watch him defeat you then."

"Ha!" Ethan scoffed. "We'll see who defeats who!"

"Yes, I suppose we will. Well, see you tomorrow, then." said Adrian.

"Later."

"What took ya so long?" asked Eusine as Ethan entered to pokémon center.

"Well, I got held up. Look what Abe gave me for helping him out!" Ethan pulled out the apricorn box and opened it.

"An empty box?" Eusine said disappointed.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Kris. "That's an apricorn box, isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"An apricorn box?" obliviously asked Eusine.

"It's a box that stores apricorns you collect!" explained Kris.

"I see…" said Eusine. "I still think its lame."

"I kinda did too at first," said Ethan. "But then Abe told me about a guy named Kurt who-"

Eusine cut him off. "-makes pokéballs out of them. Yes, I know… still lame."

"Oh come on! Why do you always have to be the pessimist, Eusine?" asked Ethan.

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic. That thing is going to take up valuable space in your backpack so you can collect apricorns conveniently… I don't think it's worth it."

"Well I do!"

"And I agree!" said Kris.

"Whatever," said Eusine. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah." Ethan and Kris agreed and they all went to their separate beds at the pokémon center.

As Ethan lay in his bed on the verge of dozing off, Adrian's words echoed in his head. '_There's now way you can defeat Falkner the way you are now.'_

_I'll show him. _he thought. And then sleep took him.

**To Be Continued…**

That Adrian character is an OC that my first 'fan' so-to-speak MystericWonder created for his fanfiction which you should totally check out! Anyway, I was glad he liked my story and I liked his OC so much that I decided to throw him into a few episodes (with his permission of course). So this episode was dedicated to him. Thank you, MystericWonder, and everyone else who has been following my story! Next episode will be the battle with Falkner! Stay tuned!


	17. Episode 16: Flying High!

Chapter 16

Flying High!

The next morning, Ethan awoke at eight o'clock. Today was the big day! His match with Falkner! _I wonder what type of pokémon he uses. Well, whatever he throws my way, I'll be sure to defeat him and win my first badge! _"Whoo-hoo!" He shouted as he leapt out of bed.

Eusine and Kris groaned as they slowly woke from their slumber. "Must you be so loud this early?" muttered Eusine.

"Of course! It's a beautiful day! Perfect for crushing Falkner!" exclaimed Ethan as he tied his shoes.

"Cyn!" agreed Cyndaquil who perked up. It was ready to battle too. The flame on its back exploded in excitement.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Kris stated rationally. "Gym leaders are way more powerful than your typical pokémon trainer. Are you sure you're ready? There's no rush, you know. You don't have to go to the Silver Conference this year. A lot of beginning trainers wait until their second year before entering a major competition like that."

"Ha!" scoffed Ethan. "Ash Ketchum entered the Indigo League his first year as a trainer!"

"Yes," agreed Eusine. "but he also came in 16th place."

"So? That's still pretty good. I think Cyndaquil and I will do just fine! Won't we, buddy?"

"Cyn!"

"Alright," said Kris "don't say we didn't warn you, though."

"Okay! Let's go! Time to earn my first badge!" And off the trio went.

"So this is the Violet City Pokémon Gym, huh?" said Ethan in awe. The building was huge! "I can't wait!"

"Hey there!" shouted a voice from down the road. Ethan turned to look. It was that kid Adrian from the previous day. "So you didn't chicken out after all, huh?"

"You bet I didn't! I'm ready to go kick Falkner's butt!"

"I told you, you can't win, but go give it your best shot anyway. I'll route you on, why not?"

"Alright! Let's do it!" and with that they all entered the gym. The moment they entered the door, the floor beneath them rose up and they went rocketing upward. Everyone but Adrian gasped.

"Yeah," said Adrian as they reached the top. "Falkner's a little flashy."

"Is that so?" came a voice from across the room as the floor came to a stop at the top of the building. Above them was nothing but open sky. "Kind of brash for someone I defeated just yesterday don't you think?"

Adrian just glared.

"Did you come back for a second try?"

"No." replied Adrian. "This kid here has come to challenge you." He pushed Ethan forward.

"And what is your name, newcomer?" asked Falkner.

"I am Ethan from New Bark Town and I'm here to challenge you for a badge!"

"I see, that's your Cyndaquil down there by your side?"

"Yes."

"It's cute, but cuteness can't defeat me. My name is Falkner and I use bird pokémon which I inherited from my late father. Let's see what you've got. Each of us will use only two pokémon in one-on-one combat. If you win, you will win the Zephyr Badge!" he said holding out a small, silver, metal badge shaped like a pair of wings. "Challenges can only be made once a day; so if you lose you cannot challenge me again until at least tomorrow. Are you ready, Ethan?"

"I was born ready for this moment, Falkner! Let's throw down!"

"Very well! Then let's begin!" Falkner pulled out a pokéball and launched it into the air. It opened and, in a flash of light, a spearow appeared. It was a small, fierce looking bird pokémon. It was definitely more intimidating than a hoothoot or pidgey.

Ethan pulled out his pokédex which read: _"Spearow: the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Spearow are very protective of their territory. They flap their short wings busily to dart around at high speeds."_ "Well, I'll just fight speed with speed, then! Go, Yanma!" he unleashed his yanma who took to the sky to face Spearow.

Eusine's eyes got wide. "What do you think you're doing, Ethan? Yanma is a bug-type, bug-types are weak to flying types like spearow!"

"I know that, but I can still win! Yanma, use your sonicboom attack!"

"Yan!" it fluttered its wings at top speed unleashing a barrage of sound waves that sent spearow plummeting to the ground.

_If Spearow takes another hit like that, it's all over for it. _Falkner thought. "Spearow, fly into the air and then use your quick attack!" Spearow took to the sky with a shriek and then zoomed down striking Yanma who began to flutter its wings again unleashing another sonicboom. "Arial ace, Spearow!" Spearow vanished avoiding the sonicboom and reappeared beneath yanma where it then struck with its beak and wing. Yanma was sent flying into the sky. "That's it, now finish it with your peck attack!" Spearow soared into the air and bashed yanma in the back with its beak. Yanma fell to the ground with a cry and a thud. It was unconscious.

"Yanma, return!" Ethan shot a red beam out of his pokéball and returned Yanma. "You fought well, Yanma. Looks like its your turn, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!" it cried as it rushed onto the battlefield; its flame burning brighter than ever.

"Use your ember attack!"

"Cyyyn!" Cyndaquil unleashed a barrage of tiny flames that met their mark right in spearow's chest. The tiny bird pokémon shrieked loudly as its one wing set on fire. It had no choice but to slowly descend.

"Now's your chance, Cyndaquil, quick attack!" Cyndaquil took off like a rocket nailing Spearow in the chest again; this time with its body. Spearow flew back onto the ground skidding.

"Return, my friend." Said Falkner as he called Spearow back into its pokéball. "Now comes the real fun! Go!" He then unleashed a bird that kind of resembled a hoothoot, but it was bigger and had more of a body. Its large eyes had small, red irises which were dotted by an even smaller, black pupil. "Say hello to my prized pokémon: Noctowl!" It hooted and spread its large wings in a display of majesty.

_Wow, _thought Adrian. _I couldn't even get past spearow! Maybe this kid is better than I thought. But still… That thing doesn't look too friendly._

"Cyndaquil, show him we're not afraid! Use your smokescreen!" Cyndaquil opened its mouth releasing a stream of smoke that covered the battlefield.

"Oh yeah, hiding yourself in smoke is definitely not being afraid." Mocked Falkner.

"Hey, it's a strategy!"

"Yes, and it would usually be a good one. Not here though."

"Wh-what?"

"Noctowl, foresight!" Noctowl's eyes glowed blue as it searched through the smoke. "You find it?"

"Towl" it hooted in confirmation.

"Good, now show that mouse what a predator you are!" Noctowl dived into the smoke with a hooting shriek and out of the smoke flew Cyndaquil who had just been introduced to Noctowl's claws. Cyndaquil came to a rolling stop and slowly got up as the smoke cleared revealing a glowing-eyed Noctowl.

"Cyndaquil, hit it with ember!"

"Cyndaquil!" it fired off a round of embers at Noctowl who rose into the air and evaded each attack. Noctowl's eyes started to glow a purple color.

"That's right, Noctowl, you know what to do!" shouted Falkner.

"Cyndaquiiil…" Cyndaquil's flame started to die down and it started to slouch more.

"What's wrong, Cyndaquil?" Ethan started to panic.

"Cynda… quil… Cynda… quil…" it had fallen to the ground.

"Noctowl's hypnosis attack." Explained Falkner. "That's what's wrong. You gave it your best shot, and you put up a good fight, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it now. Noctowl, give it an aerial ace attack!" Noctowl vanished and then reappeared with its wing and beak slamming Cyndaquil into the dust. "It's a shame, I see so much potential in you, but you're not quite at my level yet. The last trainer to beat me already had three pokémon to choose from and I believe those are your only two, yes?"

"Y-yeah." Said Ethan as he crouched down and picked Cyndaquil up. "Tell me, who was this trainer? Did he have long red hair."

Falkner's eyes widened. "Why, yes he did, but how did you know?"

"It was Kamon… He's my biggest rival… He's already ahead of me… Falkner, I swear, next time we meet, I will win. I'm going to come back tomorrow and wipe the floor with you!"

"Tomorrow? You don't honestly think you'll be ready by tomorrow, do you?"

"Yes I do. And I'll have one more pokémon in tow as well!"

"Alright, but you're going to have to find it soon so you can train it. Good luck, Ethan, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With those words, Falkner walked back to a platform and descended.

"I will be ready." Said Ethan.

**To Be Continued…**

A sad bitter defeat. Oh well, like Ethan said, he may very well win next time… or he could lose :p you'll just have to keep watching to find out. Next episode he'll be going out to try to bag himself a pokémon, but what will he capture? Any guesses? Anyway, thanks for watching! :)


	18. Episode 17: Thunder and Lightning!

Episode 17

Thunder and Lightning!

_All was dark in Kamon's father's mansion. It was around midnight when Kamon came creeping down the stairs. His father had fallen asleep at his desk again with Persian curled up next to his chair. Kamon ran nimbly- as he always did- to the front door. He opened it as quickly and quietly as possible. He was finished with taking the psychological and egotistical abuse his father dished out on a daily basis. According to Dad, he would never be "successful" at the rate he was going. Well he'd show his father. He'd show everyone! One day he would own Team Rocket as the organization's undisputed leader! Even his father Giovanni would tremble before him. Kamon, alone, would be the greatest. But suddenly he was falling. The Elder of Sprout Tower's face appeared all around him. "You lack compassion for your pokémon" the faces repeated over and over. Then those faces and voices faded as Kamon landed in a dark, anonymous location. Kamon looked up and looming above him was Giovanni who was tall and mighty. "You cannot succeed! You are doomed to failure!"_

Kamon woke with a start; pokéball in hand. It had only been a dream. Kamon kept reminding himself of this over and over. This was the third time this week he had been startled out of his sleep because of a dream involving the life he left behind in Kanto. "In a few days I'll be in Azalea Town and I can finally earn my second badge. Once I do, I think I'll wait for Ethan to catch up so I can have the pleasure of finally defeating him."

"Ethan, we've been out here for the last hour and you haven't even attempted to catch a single thing." Complained Kris.

"Well," Ethan retorted "I've already battled these types of pokémon several times, if I wanted to catch one of them I would have a long time ago."

Then Eusine suggested "Maybe you could try a different location? I here Route 32 has a bunch of different pokémon."

"Route 32?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, it's just south of Violet City."

"Hmm… Alright then, let's go!

Raikou flew across the grassy plains and hilly knolls. Nothing could touch it. A free spirit: that's what it was. Its powerful legs tore across the earth at speeds that any electric pokémon would be jealous of. A flicker of light caught its eye and in an instant, another of its species was running along side it. Another blur of light silhouetted on the opposite side as a third Raikou appeared. This made Raikou wary. It knew that its species was an extremely rare one, so why would two others appear from seemingly nowhere? Suddenly, one of the other Raikou charged into it using a quick attack. Raikou was shaken off balance and went soaring into a wooded area. Nearby lay sacred grounds: The Ruins of Alph. Alph was a sanctuary for the three chosen beasts: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Only the three that were transformed by Ho-oh dared to find refuge there. Raikou had no choice. It was outnumbered. It could easily defeat one other Raikou, but it stood little chance against two. Raikou did the only thing it could; it dashed as fast as its mighty legs could take it to the Ruins of Alph.

"Alright!" shouted Ethan. "This is what I'm talking about!" He had just spotted a group of hoppip floating on the breeze.

"I don't think so!" interjected Kris. "If anyone is going to catch one of those hoppip, it's gonna be me!"

"Darn it, woman, must you always try to steal everything from me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ha! Let's see here… battling the Elder for the TM ring any bells at all?"

"Oh, come on! That's only one example!"

"Hey, guys." Eusine finally cut in.

"WHAT?" they exploded in unison.

"The hoppip are almost out of sight."

"Aw man!" both of their heads dropped.

"I didn't even get to check its data in my pokédex…" moaned Ethan.

"Here comes a Wooper, Ethan!" shouted Eusine.

"A what-now?" Ethan pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at a small, mud-fish-looking pokémon. _"Wooper: the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid." _ "Alright, I'm gonna catch it!"

Just as Ethan uttered these words about five other wooper popped up out of the grass. Then up popped an additional ten. Then behind them, came five more. They all began chanting. "Woo-pah, woo-woo-pah, woo-pah, woo-woo-pah."

"What are they doing?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know, but look at the sky!" exclaimed Adrian who had been standing by idly up until this point.

All of them looked up. The sky had become utterly black. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. A flock composed of pidgey, spearow, and hoothoot were flying east. Coming from behind the flock was a swarm of ledyba, ledian, butterfree, and beedrill.

"Where are they going?" wondered Adrian aloud.

"Well," said Eusine "it is said that when there is a great natural phenomenon or disaster that pokémon of different species flock together and head either towards or away from the event."

"I say we follow them!" said Ethan.

"Are you crazy?" asked Adrian. "Do you see that sky?"

"I'm with Ethan on this one." Said Eusine. "I just realized, the Ruins of Alph are in that direction."

"The Ruins of Alph?" inquired Kris.

"Yes. The Ruins are said to be a safe-haven for the legendary beasts. If this has to do with them, then I'm definitely in this."

"Fine, I'm not gonna stay out here alone, so I'll go with you." Said Adrian, and the four headed toward the Ruins of Alph.

The two Raikou that had attacked the other Raikou were sniffing around outside the ruins. They had tracked its scent to this location and they would find it. Brodie- a former member of the Hoenn Region's Team Magma- stepped out from the woods. "Did you find Raikou yet?" The two Raikou grunted a negative. Behind Brodie, four kids and a Cyndaquil appeared. "Who are you and why have you come here?" he asked in his deep baritone voice.

Eusine stopped and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Behind the odd-looking man with purple, spiky hair and an odd, green tattoo under his right eye stood not only one, but two Raikou!

"I'm Ethan, and these are my friends Eusine, Kris, and Adrian. Who are you and what's going on around here?" he demanded.

"My my, such nosy children. I am Brodie."

"You're a member of Team Rocket!" Kris exclaimed noticing the red letter "R" on his shirt.

"How observant of you. Now get lost."

"What'd you just say to me?" yelled Kris.

"You heard me, now scram before my two friends behind me get angry."

"Y-you own those Raikou?" Eusine stuttered in awe.

"Ha! Here that, boys? This street-magician thinks you're Raikou."

"Hey, I'm no street-magician! And those most certainly are Raikou!"

"Could've fooled me. You certainly are dressed as a magician. Look closely at the two behind me." The two raikou behind Brodie began to melt and turn into a pink substance.

"What the-"

"Say hello to my two Ditto!" said Brodie. "Aren't they grand? They were perfect for distracting Raikou."

"You mean you saw Raikou?" asked Eusine.

"That's right."

Just then, from behind Brodie, Raikou emerged. The look on its face was clearly anger. It was perturbed that it was so easily deceived.

"R-r-raikou?" Eusine stuttered in excitement.

Ethan pulled out his pokédex which first read: "_Ditto: the Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. It's only attack is called transform." _And then the pokédex picked up on Raikou and read: _"Raikou: the Thunder Pokémon. Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this legendary pokémon send shockwaves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down."_

"Whoa! A legendary pokémon!" Ethan suddenly became as excited as Eusine.

Brodie turned to face Raikou and his two ditto transformed into it again. "Hello there, Raikou. Please won't you join me?" asked Brodie as he pulled out an Ultra Ball.

Raikou just stood there glaring at him. Suddenly it unleashed a mighty roar! The heavens opened up and lightning burst from the sky striking all around. Brodie's Ditto used Raikou's own ability to absorb the lightning into their bodies and then shoot them at Raikou who was flung backwards into an ancient pillar of the ruins. The pillar, of course, fell on Raikou who yet again roared, but this time in pain. Its eyes closed and it laid there panting.

"Perfect," said Brodie lifting the ultra ball. "Now it's time to capture you!"

"Stop this now!" Eusine suddenly yelled in rage. He dashed over and stood with his arms spread in front of Raikou. "If you want Raikou, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Very well, I have no problem with that. Ditto, use thunderbolt on Mr. Magician."

Eusine sent out his Voltorb who absorbed the bolts. "My name is Eusine and someday I am going to battle side-by-side with Suicune and all of the legendary beasts! Until that dream is met, you cannot defeat me! Go, Drowzee, help me out as well!"

"Drowzee!" it cried as it appeared from its pokéball.

"Hit them with your psychic attack!"

Drowzee lifted the two raikou-impersonators and flung them back at Brodie. "They may look like Raikou, but they lack the power, ferocity, and majesty to actually be Raikou. The real Raikou would have been able to withstand Drowzee's attack. This means that these 'Transform' Pokémon of yours are inadequate."

"Take that back! Ditto, stand up! Let's use takedown!"

"Rai!"

"Kou!" they both rushed at Drowzee and Voltorb knocking them to the ground.

"You dare call me- the great Brodie- inadequate? Ditto, use thunder on that pathetic clown!"

The two ditto sent lightning bolts surging from the sky towards Eusine who stood his ground. There was a huge flash of light as the bolts hit… something. Something took the attack and it was currently glowing in front of Eusine. He opened his eyes and began shaking violently. Standing in front of him was Raikou. It had managed to rise from the rubble and absorb the lightning strikes. It stood glowing blue and yellow. It let out a roar and blue lightning shot from its body. The two ditto were reverted to their original forms as they passed out and, along with Brodie, they were sent flying into the sky disappearing in a twinkle.

Raikou turned its head to look at the shaking Eusine. It nodded once and then bounded off in a mighty leap; disappearing among the trees. The skies cleared and the flocks of pokémon above dispersed. Eusine just stood there. His eyes were wide and his body still shook from the thrill of just meeting _the _legendary Raikou. Ethan, Kris, and Adrian also stood still and quietly. Behind them a bunch of odd, sheep-looking pokémon pranced and played. Ethan suddenly noticed this and pulled out his pokédex. _"Mareep: the Wool Pokémon._ _The fleece on its body grows continually. In the summer, the fleece fully sheds, but it grows back in a week. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you."_

"An electric-type!" cried Ethan. "Perfect for taking on Falkner! Cyndaquil, let's go!"

"Cyndaquil!" the small fire-mouse exclaimed. It dashed at one of them and launched an ember. The mareep was taken off guard and stumbled, the rest of the mareep trotted away. Mareep stood up and sent a thundershock at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil fell to the ground.

"What power!" shouted Adrian.

"It must be fully charged from the electricity that was just flying around from Raikou and Ditto's battle." Said Kris.

"This won't be easy then." Said Ethan. "Cyndaquil, use your flame wheel!"

"Cyn…" Cyndaquil started to stand up, but small sparks of electricity hung around it.

"Cyndaquil, what's wrong?" Ethan started to panic.

"I think it must be paralyzed, Ethan." Said Adrian. "Here, use this." Adrian handed him a small, yellow bottle. "It's paralyze heal."

Ethan sprayed the bottle onto Cyndaquil. Mareep dashed and used tackle sending cyndaquil falling backwards.

"Cyndaquil, flame wheel!"

The flame on Cyndaquil's back expanded until it surrounded its body. It dashed at Mareep and struck it head-on! Mareep stumbled back and Cyndaquil used another ember attack.

"Perfect! Pokéball, go!" Ethan threw the pokéball at mareep. The ball struck home, opened, and absorbed mareep in a flash of light. The ball shook once, twice, three times… Ethan stood tensed. Four times, five times, six times… suddenly the shaking stopped and the button on the pokéball lit up. Mareep had been captured. "Aaaalriiiiight!"

"Cyndaquil!"

Both Ethan and Cyndaquil leaped into the air in excitement. "I just caught-" Ethan yelled holding out the ball "a Mareep!"

"Congratulations, Ethan!" shouted Kris.

"But we still have one problem." Said Adrian.

Ethan was brought back down to earth. "What's that?"

"Cyn?"

Adrian's head dropped. "Eusine's still in la-la land.

The other two sighed.

"Someone better wake him up…"

"I'll do it." Said Kris. She stomped over in front of Eusine and waved her hand in front of his face a few times. "Eusine, you in there? Euusiiine." She sighed and then yanked his ear.

He let out a yelp and said "Why'd you do that?"

They all laughed. Today had been most eventful. First, Ethan lost against Falkner, then pokémon searching, then meeting Raikou and battling a Team Rocket member, and then Ethan caught a pokémon to use against Falkner in their next battle which would begin tomorrow. Ethan was sure he would be ready. But was he? Find out next time!

**To Be Continued…**

There ya go! A nice long chapter to, hopefully, make up for the last couple of days without one! ^^ I hope you're still reading and enjoying this story. Bet you didn't expect Raikou this early on, didja? Haha, well, to be honest, neither did I! XD It just kind of happened. Lol. Anyway, next episode should be Ethan vs. Falkner battle number two! Stay tuned!


	19. Episode 18: Clipped Wings!

Chapter 18

Clipped Wings!

"Pidgeot, wing attack!" shouted Falkner as his giant bird pokémon's wing began to glow and it shot at his opponent's politoed.

"Politoed, leap out of the way and hit it with your bubble beam!" shouted Falkner's challenger. Politoed complied and nailed pidgeot in the wing knocking it off balance.

"Pidgeot, let's use gust!"

"Pidgeot!" it shouted as it flapped its impressive wings rapidly. Politoed was sent crashing back into a wall.

"Politoed, return!" its trainer called it back. "Come on out, Steelix!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ethan who had just risen to the sky level of Falkner's Gym. "This looks like an intense match! What pokémon is Falkner using? It looks like a beefed-up pidgeotto!" _"Pidgeot: the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. This mighty bird pokémon can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile." _"That is so cool! I wonder why he didn't use pidgeot when he battled me."

"Pidgeot is reserved for matches against experienced trainers." Explained Falkner. "Justin here defeated my father about a year ago shortly after he started out on his journey from Azalea Town."

"Oh, I see." Was all Ethan said.

"Pidgeot, use steel wing!" Pidgeot zoomed at Steelix as its wing began to glow a silver color. Steelix's tail rose and collided with pidgeot's wing. The two attacks struggled against each other until finally pidgeot's wing gave way and it hit the floor nursing it's wounded wing. "Pidgeot, return. You put up a wonderful battle, my friend." He turned his attention to Justin. "Looks like you beat me again. Here's your new Zephyr Badge."

"Thank you for a wonderful battle, Falkner!" he said happily accepting his badge.

"Why did he battle you for another badge if he already defeated your father?" asked Kris.

"Well," said Justin "I'm going to go and try to win in the Silver League this year. My first time I only placed 32nd."

"You mean that if a trainer wants to compete in the Silver League again they have to go and defeat the gym leaders again?" asked Ethan.

"That's right, kid, so I suggest you train hard! Anyway, I have to get going. Nice battling you, Falkner!"

"Have a good one, Justin." Falkner said and Justin walked onto the platform and descended. "So you have come for a rematch, right Ethan?"

"Yes I have! But this time I want to face Noctowl and Pidgeot!"

Everyone gasped and froze. Falkner saw the determination- or was it foolishness?- in Ethan's eyes. "You're quite brazen aren't you? You really want to battle a pokémon whose power level goes above and beyond all of your pokémon's put together? Whatever pokémon you caught can't be that strong yet. You are a fool to even consider taking on Pidgeot."

"Fool or not, I want to battle your best!"

Falkner stopped and thought for a second. Finally he said, "Very well, I'll make you a deal. One at a time, you can use all of your pokémon. The only one I will use and need is Pidgeot. Should- by some chance- you win, I will award you the Zephyr Badge. What do you say?"

"I say: let's do it!"

"Alright. Let us begin! Go, Pidgeot!"

"Geot!" it cried as it took to the sky.

"I'll start with Yanma! Sonicboom!" Yanma flew up in front of Pidgeot and nailed it with an assault of sound waves. Pidgeot only faltered slightly though and struck back with a wing attack so powerful that Yanma fell to the ground with one hit.

"A one-hit knock-out?" Ethan recalled Yanma.

"I warned you that Pidgeot is tougher than you can handle."

"Not true, that was only a warm-up! Let's go, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil leapt from Ethan's shoulder. "Cynda!"

"Pidgeot, use gust!" Pidgeot flapped its wings and a burst of wind made its course for Cyndaquil who quickly dodged it.

"Cyndaquil, ember now!"

"Pidgeot, dodge and use aerial ace!"

"Cyndaquil, hang in there!" Cyndaquil watched as pidgeot disappeared out of the sky and sensed that it moved in from behind. Cyndaquil waited until it was just about to strike and then it unleashed the flames from its back. Pidgeot gave a loud cry as it was struck in the face by Cyndaquil's flames. "Awesome! Now, while it's distracted use flame wheel!" Cyndaquil covered itself in flames and spun rapidly. It soon became a disc of fire that was headed for Pidgeot. Pidgeot was still trying to regain composure as Cyndaquil bashed into its chest. Pidgeot took the attack full force and then took to the sky once more.

"Looks like we're going to have to battle long distance against this one, Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot!" it cawed.

"Let's try gust again!" Pidgeot unleashed a burst of wind again. Cyndaquil was blown back and hit the wall. After the attack subsided it hit the floor.

"Cyndaquil, get up!" shouted Ethan "We can still win this!"

It slowly rose. "Cynda."

"Alright! I knew you still had some fight left! Use ember!" Cyndaquil unleashed a barrage of embers which Pidgeot dodged. "Darn it! How can we hit it if it can dodge so quickly? Maybe… that's it! Cyndaquil, I'm going to need you to give this your all. Can you do that?"

"Cyn!" it said in determination.

"Alright, come here, here's what we need to do." Ethan whispered in Cyndaquil's ear. "Got it?"

"Cynda!"

"Alright! Ember!" Cyndaquil launched another ember attack. Pidgeot dodged by stopping and flapping into a reverse position. Cyndaquil unleashed another ember from behind Pidgeot so it flew forward. Soon after another barrage came up in front of Pidgeot so it moved backwards. Then another assault from behind followed by an assault from the front.

"Oh no! Pidgeot, dive down straight, they're trying to lasso you in so you'll stay in one place!" Pidgeot dove down out of the sky and now floated just feet from the ground.

"Perfect! Flame wheel!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil turned into a blazing disc once more and set course for Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, wing attack!" Pidgeot's wing struck and sent Cyndaquil rolling backwards to the ground. "Now, peck!" Pidgeot's beak glowed and it lashed out slamming Cyndaquil into a wall. Cyndaquil let out a loud cry and then hit the floor unconscious.

Ethan went and picked up Cyndaquil and handed it to Kris. "Will you take care of Cyndaquil until I'm done?"

"Sure, no problem." Smiled Kris. "Get out there and win! You're doing great, Ethan!"

Ethan smiled. "Thank you, Kris!" He walked back over to his spot and pulled out his final pokéball.

"Looks like you're down to your new pokémon. I hope you trained hard in the past day."

They most certainly had too. "Oh yeah! Me and this last one spent about two hours yesterday and five hours this morning training hard for this match!"

"Well, then I wish you the best of luck."

"I don't need luck! Go, Mareep!" he said launching his small, wooly friend onto the field. It appeared with a bleat and lightning shot from it's tail in all directions.

"A mareep, huh? That figures. You'll find that even though mareep is a lightning-type, that it still won't stand too much of a chance against Pidgeot."

"Yeah? We'll see. Mareep, use thundershock!" Mareep unleashed a bolt of lightning from it's whole body. The attack rocketed at Pidgeot who still flew low in the sky. Pidgeot dodged to just left of the attack and its wing collided with mareep.

"Maareeep!" it bleated. Pidgeot hadn't been left unscathed though. Small electrical charges clung to it as it flew back into the sky.

"What in the world…?" Falkner was perplexed. "There's no way mareep could have been able to react in time to Pidgeot's attack!"

"It's Static." Explained Eusine. "It's mareep's special ability. Static makes it so that if mareep is hit by a physical attack the attacking pokémon might get paralyzed. As a gym leader, you should know that."

"Hm, guess I'll have to make note of that. Too late in this battle. Pidgeot, let's use aerial ace!"

"Pidge-"

"Thundershock!"

Pidgeot was interrupted by a jolt of electricity. It started to descend at a rapid pace, doing its best to stay airborne. "Pidgeot, no! Pidgeot's attack should have struck first!"

Eusine interrupted again. "Paralysis not only makes it so that the affected pokémon might not be able to attack, but it also cuts its speed drastically."

"No!"

"Alright! Mareep, hit it with one more thundershock!"

"Mareep!" Another jolt flew from mareep's tail and blasted pidgeot just before it could hit the ground. Pidgeot hit the floor hard and it slowly tried to get up. It flopped back to the ground an gave another attempt, but its wing had been badly injured so it crashed to the floor again.

"Alright, Mareep, let's finish it with tackle!"

"Maree-"

"Enough!" Mareep slowed down and then stopped. "I can't bear to let Pidgeot take anymore damage. Pidgeot was my father's favorite pokémon. To let it take anymore abuse would be a crime upon his memory." Falkner returned Pidgeot to its pokéball in a flash of light.

"So that means…!"

"Yes, you win." Falkner said with a smile. "I hereby impart to you the Zephyr Badge along with this badge case." Falkner produced a small, rectangular case- which was opened- with a small metal badge which resembled a pair of wings.

"Aaaaalriiight!" Ethan dashed over to Cyndaquil who was feeling better. "Check it out, Cyndaquil! We earned ourselves the Zephyr Badge!" He held it out in front of him and Cyndaquil jumped onto his shoulder with a joyous shout.

"Whoa, no way!" said Adrian.

"I knew you could do it!" shouted Kris who gave him a congratulatory hug.

"Congratulations, Ethan!" Eusine smiled.

Mareep was also bleating in joy at its victory against such a powerful opponent. "Mareeeeep!"

"Whoa! Do you see that?" shouted Adrian. Mareep was starting to glow.

"I think your Mareep is about to evolve, Ethan!" exclaimed Kris.

"Mareee-Flaaffyyy!" Mareep had changed shape-or evolved. It was now pink instead of blue with curly, grayish-white fur around its neck and on its head. More of its actual body was showing and it now stood on two legs. Ethan pulled out his pokédex. _Flaaffy: the wool pokémon. It is the evolved form of Mareep. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is unaffected by it thanks to its pink, rubber-like skin. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow."_

"Whoa!" shouted Ethan. "Mareep evolved into Flaaffy! That's awesome! You did a great job today, Flaaffy!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"You too, Cyndaquil!"

"You've also earned this Technical Machine- or TM- it's called Roost. It's perfect for a flying type. The pokémon lands and regains strength."

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Falkner!" Ethan extended his hand.

"No problem." He shook it. "I learned a lot. Like how Pidgeot and I have a lot more training to do than I thought.

"You two will become great, I just know it." Assured Eusine.

"Well, we should be going. Bye, Falkner!"

"Good bye and take care! The next gym you might want to try is the gym in Azalea Town. It's right past Union Cave to the south of Violet City.

"Thanks again!"

And so, once again our heroes set out for another journey; this time to Azalea Town where Ethan hopes to win his second badge. What challenges will await him and his friends along the way. Find out next time on Pokémon Heart and Soul!

**To Be Continued…**

Okay, so first off: I owe a huge apology to the people who read this fanfiction. I have been undedicated lately and I guess I kind of took a hiatus without meaning to and without warning my fans. Hopefully this won't happen again. None-the-less I hope you enjoyed this episode, and there should be another tomorrow. I made this one pretty long for you guys to try to make up for my absence over this past week or so. Please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing!


	20. Episode 19: How Eggciting!

Chapter 19

How Egg-citing!

"Well, Adrian, I guess this is where we say good-bye." Said Ethan as they exited the gym.

"I guess so. I need to stick around Violet City so I can train and then go to take Falkner on again."

"Good luck, I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Ethan." Adrian shook Ethan's hand.

"I'll see you at the Silver Conference."

"Definitely! Well, later!" With these words, Adrian turned and walked in the direction of Route 31 to go do some training.

"We should get going too, guys." Said Ethan. "We need to get to Azalea so I can earn my second badge."

"Right." They both agreed.

Suddenly Ethan's pokégear started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Professor Elm. "Oh gee, I wonder what he wants now." He picked it up. "Hello. Mhm. Yeah. Really? No way! Awesome! I'll definitely be there! Thank you so much, I'll talk to you later!" And he hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Eusine.

"Professor Elm wants us to stop by the Pokémon Center before we leave Violet City. His aid has something he needs to give me."

"Really?" asked Kris. "What is it?"

"You'll see, now come on!" The three- led by Ethan- dashed to the Violet City Pokémon Center. When they entered the door, they noticed one of Professor Elm's aids waiting by the main desk.

"Hello there, Ethan." The aid said.

"Hi, Sean! I'm here to pick up Professor Elm's gift."

"Well, here you go. Take extremely good care of it please." He pulled out the pokémon egg that Ethan had delivered to Professor Elm just a few days ago. "The Professor has studied all he could and discovered that in order for this egg to hatch, it needs to be with a caring trainer. It's up to you to make sure that whatever pokémon is in this egg makes it into this world safely."

"I can definitely do that!"

"Good." Sean smiled. "We're counting on you!"

"Well, we were just on our way out of Violet City."

"Oh really? Where are you headed now?"

"Azalea Town so I can win my second badge." Ethan said proudly showing Sean his Zephyr Badge.

"That's awesome! Best of luck!"

"Thanks, Sean, you have a great day!" smiled Ethan and they all exited the Pokémon Center.

"What a nice guy." Said Eusine.

"Yeah, Sean and I go way back."

"So, now it's back to Route 32 and on to Azalea Town!" said Kris.

"Yes, but first I have a favor to ask." Eusine suddenly was serious.

"What's that, Eusine?"

"Could we go back to the Ruins of Alph again? There's a certain pokémon that is said to live near there that I'd really like to capture."

"Yeah, that's fine with me. What do you think, Kris?"

"I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, guys!" And they all headed, once again, to the Ruins of Alph.

_So this is the Slowpoke Well, huh? _Thought Kamon as he hid behind a tree. He was watching as a Team Rocket Grunt was having some sort of dispute with an older gentleman with white hair. The two had been arguing for some time. Suddenly, the Grunt turned and ran down into the well. The old man leaped after him. It was time for Kamon to mobilize as well. He crept quietly after them. As he reached the base of the well, he just managed to spot the Grunt as he dashed through a passage way. The old man was kneeling on one knee with his hand on his back.

"You okay, old-timer?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. And be more respectful, my name's Kurt not 'old-timer'."

"Okay, so what are these guys after exactly?"

"They're harvesting slowpoke tails."

"Harvesting slowpoke tails?"

"Yes, this well- as well as Azalea Town- is famous for slowpoke. They're our prized pokémon that help keep the crops fertile by causing rain. For some odd reason, Team Rocket is chopping off their tails to sell them."

"I see, so they're trying to earn a quick buck by causing misery to others. How very like them. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the slowpoke, but I'm really sick of these weaklings. Old man, you can leave this to me. I'll go and stop them."

"Er, that's very nice of you… And stop calling me 'old man'!"

"So what pokémon are you looking for, Eusine?" asked Kris.

"It's a unique pokémon called smeargle."

"Smeargle?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. It only has one type of attack, but it accumulates more of the same attack as it gets stronger."

"I don't follow." Said Ethan blankly.

"Well, just like pokémon learn different moves as they level up, smeargle learns the same move as it levels up."

"What use is that?" asked Kris.

"The move is called sketch and it copies and memorizes an attack that was used on smeargle. Smeargle can then use that attack anytime and anywhere it wants."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" said Ethan.

"Well, you're about to see it in action!" Standing in front of them was an odd-looking pokémon holding its paintbrush-like tail. "You're mine! Go, Voltorb! Sonicboom!"

Sonicboom hit straight on. Smeargle took the attack and flinched. "Smear!" it shouted.

"Rollout now, Voltorb!"

"Voltorb!" it shouted as it began to roll at smeargle. Smeargle was hit again and went flying backwards.

"Go, pokéball!" Eusine launched the pokéball at smeargle who got caught in a flash of light. The pokéball wiggled once, then twice, then three times, until finally it stopped and the button in the center glowed with a beep. Eusine ran and picked up the ball. "I caught Smeargle!"

"Skarmory, use steel wing!" Kamon's skarmory's wing glowed silver and it shot at the Rocket Grunt's zubat making short work of it. The bat pokémon fell to the ground unconscious after one hit. "Heh, pathetic."

Suddenly, a clapping sound came from the shadows behind the grunt. "Very impressive, Kamon, very impressive indeed. But now it's time for you to stop interfering with us and go running home to daddy. And while you're there, could you put in a good word for us?"

"Heh, like I'd ever. You goons are so lame it's not even funny."

"That really does hurt coming from you." The man said with biting sarcasm.

"So, let me guess, you're a higher up?"

"Yes, I am a Team Rocket Executive. My name is Proton."

"Proton, huh? I think I've heard of you."

"Of course you have, you silly twit. I was the leader of Team Rocket's elite Shadow Riders."

"The Shadow Riders? No way!" The Shadow Riders were an elite group of Team Rocket's nastiest assassins. They used pokémon and moves that were so sneaky and stealthy that targets didn't even know they were being attacked until it was too late.

"Yes. And now that you have stumbled upon us, you can have the pleasure of dealing with this." An ariados sprung from the ground beneath Kamon's feet. Kamon swiftly leapt into the air and grabbed hold of skarmory's leg. Skarmory flew up high in the cave.

"Go, Magby!" his small, red, spit-fire pokémon appeared and shot out embers at ariados as it hit the ground in front of it. Ariados blanched.

"Dig again, Ariados." Ariados dug down underground again.

"Magby, fire an ember attack into the tunnel!" Soon after, ariados appeared from the ground again writing in pain as burn marks covered its body.

"Ariados, return! Let's go, Misdreavus!"

"Misdreavus!" cried the small ghostly pokémon as it appeared from its pokéball.

"Use shadow ball on magby!" Misdreavus formed a ball of black energy in front of it and then shot the ball at magby who went flying against a wall of the cave.

"Magby, return!" he called it back. "Now, Skarmory, let's go!" Skarmory soared down at misdreavus while Kamon hung onto its ankle. Kamon let go of Skarmory just before Skarmory collided with Misdreavus. "Good, now hit it with aerial ace!"

"Skar!" it cawed as it disappeared and reappeared with its beak dug into misdreavus.

"Drea!" the small ghost cried.

"Like I said: pathetic." Said Kamon. "Any more of your grunts want to try skarmory on for size?"

"No." Proton said. "We have had enough for today." He turned to his underlings. "Men, this mission is a failure. Let's move out."

"Sir!" they all shouted.

"Koffing, go!" shouted one of the grunts. "Explosion!" In a flash of light they were all gone.

Behind Kamon came Kurt- the old man from before. "Those rascals fled huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately I couldn't stop them from escaping, but they did leave the slowpoke behind."

"That's great! As thanks for your help take this!" Kurt handed Kamon a gray pokéball with a couple bumps on the top. "It's a heavy ball: a special type of pokéball that works profoundly well on heavier pokémon."

"Thanks, but that's unnecessary."

"I insist that you take it."

"Fine. Good-bye."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to defeat the Azalea Gym." And with that he climbed up the well and out.

"What an oddly quaint child." Said Kurt.

**To Be Continued…**

And you doubted that there'd be a chapter today :P haha. I hope that you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! On another note I just recently restarted my Pokémon Diamond version. I already have 3 pokémon at level 12: Turtwig, Starly, and Shinx. I plan on adding Drifloon, Croagunk, and Hippopotas. I'd tell you the team I have in HeartGold, but it'd probably spoil what's ahead in this series, so you'll have to wait and see! :) I just figured I'd share. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode!


	21. Episode 20: The Unown Secrets of Alph!

Episode 20

The Unown Secrets of Alph!

"Alright, now that you've captured your smeargle, we can be off!" happily exclaimed Ethan. He was ready to go earn his second badge.

"You mean you don't want to go explore these mysterious caverns?" asked Eusine.

"No, I just want my badge!"

"Well, that's too bad; you'll have to wait, because we're going into the ruins!"

"Oh no we're not! Who made you team leader?"

"Well, I _am _the oldest."

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" Ethan huffed. "But fine, have it your way! Go have your stupid little ruin expedition, but I'm going to go to Azalea Town and win my second badge. You can catch up when you're done."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good."

"Later."

"Come on, Kris." They both said in unison.

"WHAT?" roared Ethan. "How _dare _you try to get Kris to follow you? She was _my_ friend first and she agreed to follow _me _on _my _journey!"

"Well, you can forget that. I'm sure Kris wants to stay with a more mature companion. Isn't that right, Kris?"

Silence answered him. Kris was facing away from both of them and towards the Ruins.

"Kris?" asked Eusine again.

"You in there?" asked Ethan.

Kris turned and faced them; her eyes glowing.

"K-kris?"

_"You have disturbed holy ground." _Said Kris, though it wasn't really Kris. Something about the voice was all… wrong. _"Leave here at once or face our wrath, humans."_

"What are you talking about?" asked Ethan. "Quit kiddin' around!"

"I-I don't think sh-she's joking Ethan. And I don't think that it's Kris who's talking to us."

"What do you mean, Eusine? Of course it's Kris. She's right in front of us."

_"You have been warned. Now prepare yourselves!"_ Suddenly a blue beam of light surrounded Kris and she took several steps backwards until she melted into the wall and disappeared. Ethan and Eusine quickly dashed over to the wall.

"Where the heck did Kris go? And what are these weird symbols carved here?"

"The glyphs of the Unown." Said a mysterious voice from behind them. They both jumped and turned around quickly. Standing in front of them was a young woman with dark blue hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of white jeans and a pink belly-shirt.

"Glyphs of the Unown?" asked Ethan.

"They're an ancient writing said to be among the first writings. Unown is a species of pokémon that range in twenty-six different shapes: each representing a letter. If you look closely you can kind of make out the different letters. Although, you won't be able to read them because they're written in an ancient language. Shall I translate?"

"Uh, sure." Said Eusine. "But first may I ask who you are? You seem familiar to me somehow."

"My name is Sabrina."

"Sabrina? As in Saffron City's Gym Leader?" Eusine said in shock.

"Former Gym Leader. I retired and handed Gym Leadership over to the gym next to mine."

"Hmmm, so what brings you all the way out here?" asked Ethan.

"These ruins as a matter of fact. I was just passing through the area when a voice called out to me."

"A voice?" asked Ethan beginning to think that this woman was crazy.

"I'm not crazy. I'm a psychic."

"Like the psychic-type pokémon?" _Did she just read my mind?_

Sabrina smiled. "Yes, and as a matter of fact, I train psychic types. Anyway, right now we need to figure out what happened to your friend. Allow me to read this wall."

"S-sure." Said Eusine.

"_'Should mortal tread on holy ground and disturb our peaceful rest, judgment and wrath shall abound until the earth's distressed. Leave ye here lest ye be of ancient legend.'_"

"Ancient legend? What's it mean?" asked Ethan.

"It means we're going to have a nightmare trying to rescue your friend. The unown have a way of reading emotions, feelings, and thoughts. I think they became upset when the two of you were fighting earlier. They took possession of your friend to warn you and they took her as punishment for your ill-feelings."

"Punishment?" asked Ethan.

Eusine explained. "Unown are very wary of humans. They have seen our darkest hours and think that we're all out for selfish gain."

"I see. So how do we go about getting Kris back?"

"There is only one way." Said Sabrina. "We have to write a certain message on the bottom of this wall in charcoal. It has to be written in the ancient language with the ancient glyphs. Leave this to me."

"Alright." Said Ethan and Eusine.

She crouched down, pulled out a piece of charcoal and read what she began writing: "_'We are friends of pokémon. We humbly ask that you allow us to pass through this threshold as our need is dire. We swear to not attack or capture any pokémon within your chambers lest we be attacked first.'"_

As Sabrina finished writing, the glyphs on the walls began to glow and soon each letter became a three-dimensional figure and began to float. "Those are the unown!" said Eusine in wonder.

A small section of the wall began to move as a hidden door was revealed and opened. "Let's hurry!" shouted Sabrina and the three of them rushed through the door. After they entered they were floating in a dark space. "Unown, please end your illusion, for we are friends." At Sabrina's words the darkness lifted and they were standing in less-extreme darkness, but still darkness none-the-less as it was a dark room. "Go, Alakazam, use flash!" Sabrina unleashed her psy-pokémon in a flash and it held its spoons together making a glowing that surrounded them. "This way!" They all followed Sabrina.

As they reached another, brighter corridor they saw Kris. She was sitting up on a chair at the top of five steps like it was a throne. Her eyes were still blank and glowing like she was in a trance. _"Why have you come here?"_

"We want Kris back!" shouted Ethan.

Sabrina put her arm out in front of him. "Let me handle this. Oh, great Unown, please release these children's friend. She means so much to them! I bring you offerings!" She pulled out two bags: one filled with gold coins and another filled with berries. "You may also feed off of my psychic energy as well as Alakazam's to your heart's content."

"Alakazam!" it agreed.

"_We shall consider your offer."_ A burst of light surrounded the two bags as well as Sabrina and Alakazam.

"_We are pleased. Take the girl and leave immediately."_

"Thank you, kind masters!" She said with a bow.

Kris' eyes stopped glowing and she slouched in the throne. "Wh-where am I?" she asked.

They all approached the throne and Sabrina picked her up. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the other room as two people burst into the chamber they were standing in.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket; circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Raaaticate!"

"Who are these clowns?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh no." sighed Eusine.

"Not you two again!" shouted Ethan.

"Well, well, well," said Butch. "If it isn't the squirts from Route 30."

"You may have bested us there, but you _will not _interfere with us here." Threatened Cassidy.

"What is it that you want?" asked Kris.

"We've heard rumors that under these ruins dwells a lapras which is a rare pokémon." Said Cassidy.

"So you're going to try to capture it?" asked Ethan.

"Precisely."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, and you certainly have a right to try to capture a wild pokémon, but did you have to disturb a fragile place like this?" asked Eusine.

"Ha!" scoffed Cassidy. "As if we care! We'll capture as many unown as we can in the process too!"

"Yeah! Go, Hitmontop, dig!" shouted Butch as he sent out a pokémon that resembled a top.

_"Hitmontop: the Handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop's smooth, graceful kicks are deceptively powerful. Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware."_

"Wow, sounds like an awesome pokémon!" exclaimed Ethan.

Kris sighed. "This is no time to be impressed."

"Sorry! Go, Yanma! Sonicboom!" Yanma's attack went right over Hitmontop as it buried under ground followed by Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate.

"Let's follow them!" shouted Sabrina.

"Right!" they agreed in unison.

Suddenly the walls around them began to glow as a swarm of unown took form.

"Great." Said Ethan ironically.

"Down the hooole!" shouted Sabrina as she leapt after Team Rocket.

"Yanma, distract the unown with sonicboom!" Ethan commanded as Kris, Eusine, and then himself followed Sabrina's lead. As they reached the cavern below, yanma swooped down and joined them. "Good job, now return!"

"Stop right there, Team Rocket!" shouted Eusine.

"Team Rocket?" Sabrina gaped.

"Yeah, that's who these goons say they are anyway."

"Hm, go, Slowbro!" Sabrina unleashed her Slowbro to face Team Rocket. "Psychic!"

"Slow! Brooo!" Using it's psychic powers it lifted Cassidy, Butch, Raticate, and Hitmontop into the air and then flung them against one of the cave walls where it held them.

"So you two claim to be members of Team Rocket?"

"W-we are!" shouted Butch.

"We used to be under Giovanni, but then he quit on us when some pipsqueak defeated him." Said Cassidy. "So we've been recovering underground for years."

"Hm, well today, you lose!" at Sabrina's words, Slowbro tossed them through the hole they came through and out of the ruins where they went airborne and set sail into the sky. Slowbro then picked up a boulder with its mind and plugged up the hole hitmontop had dug. "Return, Slowbro, you did a wonderful job!"

They all looked out across the lake they had neglected to notice while battling Team Rocket. It shimmered from light that shone in through cracks in the walls and ceiling of the cavern.

"So this is Union Cave." Said Eusine in awe.

Across the small lake a splash was heard followed by a large, majestic creature surfacing and letting out a beautiful cry.

"Was that…?" Ethan started.

"Lapras." Kris sighed finishing Ethan's sentence.

"How anyone could want to poach that is beyond me." Said Eusine. "It's so wondrous it should be a legend itself."

Our heroes had finally made it to Union Cave after a long, tiring adventure through the Ruins of Alph. It only makes you wonder how many amazing creatures dwell in the amazing world of pokémon. What awaits our heroes in Union Cave? Find out next time on Pokémon Heart and Soul.

**To Be Continued…**

Well, there ya go, two chapters in one day! Haha. I hope you're enjoying my story! Please review!


	22. Episode 21: Curious Secrets!

Episode 21

Curious Secrets

"Cyndaquil, heat things up with your flamewheel!"

"Cyyyyndaaaa!" The fire mouse yelled as it began spinning towards its foe.

"Vulpix, dodge and use quick attack!"

"Vulpix, Vul!"

"No, Cyndaquil! You okay, buddy?"  
"C-Cynda!"

"Vulpix, let's hit'em with your ember!"

"Counter it with an ember of your own, Cyndaquil!"

The two barrages of embers pummeled against each other in heated rage. The flames on Cyndaquil's back grew with intensity as did the gleam in Vulpix's eyes. As the flames sizzled out both pokémon leapt backwards, hit the dirt with their back feet and jolted forward.

"Quick attack!" The two trainers commanded in unison.

Round and round in circles the two contestants pitched and swirled trying to get an edge on each other. On the sidelines Eusine, Kris, and Sabrina stood locked on the action unfolding before them.

"Man," Eusine said breaking the silence (save the heated action) "two fast fire-types goin' at it sure is entertaining. There should be a contest for same-type battling.

"Maybe that could be something we can recommend to the people at the Silver Conference when Ethan makes it there." Suggested Kris.

"The Silver Conference?" Sabrina seemed perplexed. "You really have faith in that friend of yours, don't you?"

"Of course!" responded Kris.

"I feel like that boy Ethan there is going to somehow change the world." Said Eusine ominously.

"Oh?" Sabrina perked up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm on this journey with him. In one week he's been saved by a legendary bird- most likely Ho-oh due to what he told me-, defeated three of Team Rocket's toughest members, defeated his first Gym Leader, and met Raikou. If I stick with him who knows what other things will come our way."

"Hmm… I see." Mused Sabrina. "Eusine, I hate to drag you away from the battle, but could we step into the other room to talk in private?"

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not."

"Hey!" Kris interjected. "Whatever you have to say to Eusine you can say in front of me!"

_Butt out, child, do not meddle in things you know nothing about! _Kris felt a shiver go down her spine. Did Sabrina just communicate with her in her mind? "Uh, on second thought maybe I don't need to know.

"Oh, you sure?" asked Sabrina.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure."

"You okay, Kris? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Eusine. Just wanna finish watching Ethan's match without distractions. Someone's gotta stay and rout for him, ya know?"

"I suppose. Well, lead the way then, Sabrina."  
As they walked away Kris could've sworn she saw Eusine tap his right pocket. _How peculiar._

As soon as they rounded the corner Sabrina's eyes lit up and she lifted Eusine with her mind and slammed him against the wall. "Forget I'm a mind reader? What's this 'Order of the Red Mood' and why do they have their eyes set on Ethan?

Eusine smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you play coy with me, Eusine. If you won't tell me outright I may have to do a little digging of my own, and who knows what else I may find in the process."

"Go for it. You won't find anything. We let you read my mind up until now because we didn't want you to get too suspicious. I failed in guarding my thoughts; that was my mistake."

"So be it! Go, Alakazam, Slowbro, and Espeon. Let's start digging team." As Sabrina and her pokemon stretched out their minds towards Eusine each telepathic wave hit a solid mental wall.  
"That's impossible! No one can block four mental assaults, not even me!"

"Oh, but I can." Came a deep voice from behind Sabrina. She and her pokemon spun around to face their intruder: a man with beige hair and a mask covering his eyes. "My name is Will. I am a member of the Johto Region's Elite Four."

"The Elite Four of Johto is tied into this?"

"No, just me. I was sent by our leader to hinder you from assaulting Eusine any further. Drop him now or I drop you."

"Heh, cocky are we? Alakazam, psybeam!"

"Xatu, psychic!" exclaimed Will unleashing an odd-looking, green bird that sort of resembled a piece of a totem pole. The psychic burst completely nullified Alakazam's psybeam and launched the psy pokemon into Slowbro who stopped it. Xatu, send Sabrina and her pokemon to the ruins above and allow the unown to feed off of her."

"Wait, Will!" Eusine interceded. "You're not a member of Team Rocket anymore remember? Don't do something that could kill her."

"Fine. Xatu, throw her into a trance."

"Xatu!" It flapped and began chanting "Xa. Tu. Xa. Tu. Xa. Tu." Repeatedly until Sabrina and her pokemon's faces went blank.

"Sabrina, when you awaken, you will return all of your pokemon, forget why you wanted to speak to Eusine, clear Kris of her memory of you leaving, and say something urgent came up and you had to return to Kanto. Once in Kanto you will go to Lavender Town and meditate in the Pokemon Tower. Stay there until I come for you. When I snap my fingers you will wake up. One. Two. Three." _Snap!_

**To be continued…**

So… I have some 'splaining to dooo! Um, so my old laptop died. Completely shut off and wouldn't turn back on… And I haven't had money to buy a new one until recently. I realize it's been well over a year and a half since I left you hanging on episode 20, but I had episode 21 (completely different than this one) stored on my old laptop and after I lost it, I just didn't have the drive to continue, but I'm back now (at least until this laptop crashes :P) I hope I still have some readers left. I sincerely apologize for leaving you hanging for so long I hope you can forgive me… However, I have honed my writing skills so my stuff should be better quality (I hope). Sorry if this episode was kind of boring, but I promise it'll heat back up again real soon!


End file.
